Lady B's 21 take over
by mouth24
Summary: What happens when Beca's 21st comes and she's in a rocky relationship with Jesse and her favorite former redheaded captain comes back to celebrate with her and the Bellas at a club? And what happens when that redhead is challenged to a sexy off by one of the Bella's most sexual members?
1. Chapter 1

Stacie knew she was running late when she arrived back to the Bella house, but she never imagined to walk in what she considered to be a Godfather scene. Fat Amy was sitting behind a coffee table in the living room with the lights turned down dimmer than normal and Cynthia Rose and Lily flanking each side of her chair. A bag of marshmallows sitting on her lap, while a bunch or rings decorated her fingers.

"The last of my children has arrived," Fat Amy's aussie accent muffled a bit by the marshmallows she had stuffed into her cheeks to make the scene a little more real.

"You realize, that's not even a line from the movie?" Stacie sighed as she walked into the room noticing that all the current Bellas were sitting in the room except for Beca. All the girls giggled as Cynthia Rose and Lily both moved to sit down now also.

"Ya" Fat Amy swallowed the mouth full of marshmallows before continuing on, "Nevah seen it, but mostly was in it for the mallows!" She popped a few more marshmallows into her mouth.

"Looks like everyone who we need to be here is here now," Cynthia Rose commented after letting her eyes scan the room taking a count.

"Awersome!" Fat Amy clapped her hands together. "As we all know our favorite lil DJ's birthday is coming up! Not just any birthday, but her 21st…"

All the girls got excited and scooted closer to the edges of their seats since they all had an inkling to what sort of devious plan was about to unfold.

Everyone knows that a person's 21st birthday is probably one of the most rememberable or non, depending on how the chips fall, and all these girls were hoping to make it an event to go down for the record books. Especially with the added help of two of their favorite alumnus. Beca had known that Aubrey would be coming down for a birthday dinner, but she was still in the dark about the other plans the Bellas had in store especially one containing everyone's favorite redhead.

The Bellas were plotting complete take over that night to make clear what everyone knew to be true, which was she was kidding herself in her relationship with Jesse and that she finally needed to realize her feelings for a fellow alumni redhead Bella. All the Bellas knew of the massive crush and toner that Chloe held through the two years of friendship with the little DJ. They just couldn't believe the mass amount of density that clogged up the DJs head to not see all the signs and signals Chloe dropped, because obviously Chloe is about as subtle as a cannon fire during a prayer.

It seemed there was a new sort of answering to the prayers that the Bellas were throwing out though since about a month ago Jesse and Beca had some sort of argument and their relationship was seemingly tense and distant. This brought on an even bigger excitement to the Bella ladies who only wanted the Bechloe ship to finally leave harbor and set sail.

Fat Amy rubbed her hands together as she leaned back in her chair "Aww right ladies, now let's get us a good Bloe!"

"I've told you to give up on that ship name…" Stacie sighed.

"But everyone loves a good blow…." Fat Amy countered.

"Whatever," Cynthia Rose cut in "Operation Lady Jammers is on! Everyone hands in!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was exhausted and not in a good mood. Actually good moods for Beca lately were a lot like winning the lottery. There was just too much on her mind and between the stress of work and fight she had with Jesse her patience and happiness were wearing thin. As she exited the bathroom after washing up for the night and headed to her room she only dreaded what the next day would and could bring.

She slumped over to her desk and collapsed into her chair spinning aimlessly around a few times before picking up her phone to look at her calendar for the next day to check all she would have to do for work appointments. Her head cocked to the side and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion to see that she had nothing on her schedule except one class at noon. Beca refreshed her calendar again her confusion and anxiety rising that she hadn't marked a meeting in.

Her anxiety vanished though as soon as Fat Amy came barreling into their shared room from some sort of "smoothie" break she had left the house earlier for.

"Hey shortay! All ready for your bday dinner and party tomorrow night?!" Fat Amy's voice full of excitement.

Beca looked up from her phone and dropped her arms to her sides and let out a huge breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Oh thank god!" She breathed out.

Amy sat on her bed and looked over at Beca. "Thanking the higher heavens already? Shoot, we haven't even broken any bottles or battled any crocks yet!"

A groan came from Beca as she let her head rest on the back of the chair, "Amy, please tell me you're not planning on killing me tomorrow night. I mean you're the one that is going to be responsible to explaining my death to my dad then and we both know how much you struggled in his English class two semesters ago."

Fat Amy swatted at the air as if to signal some sort of reassuring vibe to Beca, "Ya, whatever, we both know your dad's class is worse than a drip to the dentist, if you know what I mean."

Beca nodded thoughtfully, but didn't say anything since she was too braindead and tired.

"But! Back to you're birthday!" Fat Amy's voice filling once again with a bit of eagerness. "Are you excited?"

"As excited as one can get marching to their death" Beca deadpanned.

"Awwe come on shawstack! It's going to be awwrmazing!" Her arms outstretched as if to show Beca about how much amazing the idea is holding. "You know…" Fat Amy's voice dropped a little and she leaned forward, "I always have plenty of butt confidence I can share with you."

Beca sat up and tried to roll her chair back as far as she could out of the Fat Amy bubble zone. "I think I'll pass on that this time, I'm still trying to scrub off the last bit you gave me…"

"Suite yourself then," Fat Amy sighed as she got up from her bed and walked over to the closet to change into her pajamas.

Beca got turned around to her laptop and opened it up to try to finish up a couple of mixes she had started.

Fat Amy glanced over to Beca zoned out completely working on her computer with her giant dj head phones on and rolled her eyes. She swore the girl never slept and couldn't wait for her birthday party the next night. The idea of trying to get Beca and Chloe was a priority in her mind for tomorrow night, no matter how much alcohol or hinting she needed to do.

She knew the two were still as close as ever even after Chloe had graduated, they would Skype, FaceTime, and text pretty much always. Amy also knew that Beca hasn't yet told Chloe about the weird fight and issues her and Jesse recently have had and Amy also knew that Chloe hasn't really told Beca yet about a weird side job she has. Well, not weird…but Amy figures it really puts to use her dancing and singing skills and also has added a few others.

Amy could not wait for tomorrow night, she was ready to let the Missy Elliot in her out and Get Her Freak On.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this fic...I'm building it still until the party which is when it is really going to get wild, so please hang in there with me. This is my first one too, so POP! Cherry's gone!**

The clock had just hit 10:00 am when Beca was bombarded with a chorus of people screaming Happy Birthday and hitting her with pillows. It wasn't the most wonderful way that she has ever woken up, but it wasn't the worst that she ever after all the years living with the Bellas. The worst probably being the time that Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose woke her up by throwing soggy cereal onto her forehead. The two had even gone as far as drawing a bullseye scoring system, so yeah she wasn't the most happy with having to pick soggy cheerios and fruit loops out of her hair.

After the pillow hits seemed to have stopped Beca hesitantly dropped her arms down only to get walloped by a pillow smashing into her face from Fat Amy. The glare Amy got when she lifted her pillow was probably hard enough to crack Fort Knox, but Amy wasn't too worried about any sort of wrath from the tiny DJ.

"Happy Birthday?" Amy offered.

"Well good morning to all of you and thanks," Beca growled.

"Alright! Time for round one!" Stacy yelled out.

"What time is it? Is it even noon yet?" Beca's face slightly amused and slightly freaked out.

"Who cares! It's You're birthday Beca Fing Mitchell!" Cynthia Rose answered with. Which sparked the rest of the Bellas to agree.

"Yeah! Plus we got to get your feeling pretty awesome before some special guests arrive." Amy added.

Beca sat up on her bed and swung her feet to the ground to push up onto her feet. "You all are right, if Aubrey is coming for dinner I need to have a decent buzz happening I guess!"

"NOW THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Fat Amy Bellowed out before snatching up the small DJ throwing her over her shoulder and marching out of their room with all the Bellas laughing and following in a semi small birthday parade.

The best part of it all was Beca missed the plural of the fact they were having guests and not a guest, so the Bellas knew even if their plan blew up in their faces that they could at least surprise her with Chloe coming!

When the girls got to the kitchen Amy finally relented and put Beca down onto the floor to let Beca turn and her eyes were met with a decorations. Balloons were scattered everywhere throughout the kitchen and Beca laughed that the color choices were red, purple and black. Tombstones were scattered around also and a huge banner hung along the back wall behind the table that read:

"Happy Birthday Beca Cheers to 21  
…and Killing your Youth"

She had to laugh and she could only guess that Fat Amy was behind that witty slogan. Beca then saw on the kitchen island what looked like a full blown breakfast bar/drinks bar. Mamosas and long islands were already made up and a ton of other alcohol was waiting to be cracked open as well.

"Jeeze guys I'm really starting to think you're going to be the death of me tonight," Beca said as she looked around joking.

"That's the plan!" Amy boomed clapping a hand to Beca's shoulder and shoving her forward slightly to usher her to the food and drinks. "This is the one time I'll let you go before me in a food line, so hurry up shortstack."

Beca shot Amy a glare and then proceeded to fill a plate with waffles and scrambled eggs and grabbed a mamosa before heading to the kitchen table to sit down and eat. The rest of the Bellas followed shortly after and crowded around to talk about the day and evening plans for Beca's big day.

"So what time is the she-devil coming in?" Beca asked while scooping up a forkful of eggs.

"When I texted her earlier she said she'd be here probably sometime in the afternoon to hang out with us before dinner some," Stacie replied.

"That shouldn't be to far away then since Beca already slept half of it away," Cynthia deadpanned. Beca shot a glare over at her. "Not that there is any problem on getting more beauty sleep."

Stacie looked up from her phone and added, "yeah Beca, you could use all the extra help you could get since gravity is already against you."

Fat Amy had just taken a huge bite of waffle as the burn was delivered and was so taken off guard that she started to choke a bit as well as laugh along with all the rest of the girls at the table. Meanwhile Beca shot glares at them all while muttering "It's not my fault…"

It was about 2 o'clock when Aubrey pulled into the Bella's driveway and turned off the engine of her car. "You ready for this?" She turned and asked the redheaded passenger beside her.

"The question we should all be asking ourselves is, is Beca ready?" The ginger laughed while winking at her blonde best friend who giggled along.

"Thank god we both turned 21 before America let that Aussie in," Aubrey said her voice turning serious, "I swear it's a godsend she hasn't been kicked out yet and that she hasn't killed anyone!"

Chloe laughed in reply "Right?! Remember that time she made Benji drink a beer out of a dirty boot she pulled off a sleeping hobo?"

"I mean I know there are some crazy party animals, but she takes it to a whoooole different level." Aubrey looked around. "I don't think anyone has spotted us yet, so I think we could make a break for it yet!"

"I wish we could, but I'm pretty sure I just saw Lily on the roof and disappear, so I think we have been spotted." Chloe giggled "I swear that girl gets weirder every moment we're gone."

"Totally true." Aubrey agreed shaking her head at where her misfit Bellas have grown weirder. "Well time to get in your box!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally a little bit of Bechloe in this chapter, next chapter will start Beca's dinner, following that we'll start her party! If you want to drop word for what you think, that's cool, if not thanks for stopping in and having a read!

Without further waiting!

DING DONG

The doorbell chimed and all the Bellas froze with what they were doing and looked to the front door, all the Bellas sporting a knowing smile while Beca's smile faltered as they all knew who was at the door. Well everyone knew at least one of the people at the door, while Beca had no idea there was another in tow. Even though Beca talked to Chloe almost every day and sometimes multiple times upon those days depending if it was a text or not, the redhead somehow had kept the secret of coming for Beca's 21st.

This doesn't mean that Beca hadn't asked multiple times if there was a way she would be able to make it or sigh when the redhead had to say she couldn't. It had been truly one of the hardest things that Chloe had to try and keep from Beca, because she could see the disappointment when they would facetime or hear it in her voice when it was a regular call. Chloe wouldn't miss Beca's birthday for anything whether it was her 21st or not. Beca was her best friend and Chloe's feelings ran deep for Beca, deeper than she was willing to tell the other girl.

The sort of feelings that pushed her into contorting herself into as small of a box as she could fit in to pop out at Beca as a surprise. Aubrey had assisted in getting her into it when they were sure no one other than Lily had seen them yet, so it gave them plenty of time to stuff Chloe into the box before ringing the door bell.

It was like a Black Friday deal buster for who would get to the front door first to answer it, except add a bit of alcohol and you really have a challenge set up. All the girls were running and pushing each other out of the way and Fat Amy seemed to have a one up since she was able to belly bump just about everyone out of the way.

The little DJ was able to maneuver around Stacie as she was gave Cynthia Rose a shove out of the way when she saw a weak moment when the girl glanced at her ample chest bouncing as she ran. Beca had just reached the door and had it cracked about 6 inches and had gotten out a "Heellooomph", when a belly bump knocked her over onto the stairs, which were about 10 feet away.

"AND THE AUSSIE TAKES HOME A GOLD!" Fat Amy Hollered and fist pumped as the door swung completely open to reveal Aubrey with her mouth agape at what she had just witnessed.

Aubrey snapped out of it quickly tho and scolded Amy, "JESUS FAT AMY! What are you trying to do?! KILL the birthday girl before she can even make it to the bar?!" She screeched out the last part.  
A muffled "what?!" came from the box, but Aubrey kicked it to quiet down.

Amy turned to look behind her at Beca awkwardly splayed on the stairs, "Oh Right! Becarr you ok?!"

Beca slowly started to gather herself up and gave them a small and awkward wave and a yeah as she started laughing as she then started to feel herself over to make sure she wasn't broken.

"Holy Shit Becs!" Cynthia came around the corner to see her captain in a tangle on the stairs. She walked over to start to help untangle the little DJ and help her to her feet.

"I now understand what Amy means when she talks about unleashing the kcracken…" Beca mutters as she twists to the right and left to stretch out her back a little bit. When she's done she steps forward and slaps a hand to Aubrey's shoulder. "It's great to see you she-devil!"

Aubrey cracks a smile and smacks the arm away to give Beca a hug over the resistance from the short brunette. "Happy Birthday Shorty! I'm so happy to be back to celebrate with you!"

"Thanks Bree!" Beca said as Aubrey let go. She looked around at all the girls, "So what's next?"

"WE DRINK!" Amy shouted and started to head back to the kitchen.

"WAIT!" Aubrey yelled as Beca and the girls started to walk away, "I have a gift quick for Beca!"

"Oh right!" All the girls turned and shoved Beca forward to the box that was sitting right outside the front door.

Beca approached the slightly large box with a frown on her face and turned back to the girls. "Did Fat Amy have anything to do with what's in this box?" She asked eyeing all the girls. "Because no offense, I'd rather not get attacked by a porcupine today like Bumper did on his birthday."

All the girls laughed and Amy spoke up to defend herself, "How was I supposed to know that those spikes shoot out? I just thought it was a cute little animal!"

"I think the fact that some of the spikes sticking out the sides of the box should have been a sign that it was potentially dangerous," Stacie said shaking her head at the Aussie.

"Whatever, you guys suck all the fun out of everything," Amy muttered crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

"Anyways open the box Beca!" Aubrey cut in regarding the fact that it had been over 5 minutes that Chloe had been crammed into the box. "I promise that what's in this box is going to make your day, but I can't promise that it won't attack or that it isn't a bit wild." She finished with a mysterious smile.

"Uhh I don't know if that makes me feel better or not…knowing that what's in here is still potentially going to harm me…" Beca gave the side of the box a little kick.

A muffled "Ouch!" was heard and Beca's vision snapped up to Aubrey and looked to all the girls who gestured to the box to tell Beca to open it.

Beca was frozen in shock. She had an idea of who was in the box, but wasn't sure.

"For the love of God Beca, open the damn box," Cynthia Rose shouted.

That seemed to snap Beca out of her shock and the girl squatted down to start ripping the paper away. When she started to pull the flaps apart on the box it burst open with a burst of red curls flying out around a pair of bright blue eyes and a huge pearly white smile.

"Happy Birthday Beca!" Chloe squealed and lunged out of the box with a force and momentum that knocked Beca backwards onto her back and the redhead on top of her in a bone crushing hug.

"CHLOE!" Beca squealed, with about 90% more emotion than she normally showed, as she wrapped her arms around Chloe and burrowed her face into the red hair to be cradled into the girls shoulder.

Aubrey's smile stretched across her face and she turned back towards the group of girls standing in the doorway all with expressions mirroring Aubrey's as they too watched the two friends. She stretched her arms out gesturing to them to go back inside to give the two a moment. There was a mumbling from Fat Amy for the two to get a room to unleash their own kcracken, while Stacie was a little bit interested for anything that has any sort of sexy or sexual to it. Aubrey gave her a little shove to get into the house before shutting the door behind them.

Stacie turned to the old captain with a frown, "Always taking away entertainment."

Aubrey sighed, "If we're all serious about this whole Bechloe situation we have to give them the little moments…" She palmed her forehead before continuing, "I don't know how I let you guys talk me into this…If this doesn't work…oh my acagee…"

"No worries Cappy! It's going to work!" Amy sealed her self assured statement with a clap to Amy's shoulder. "Now let's go get some drinks and watch from the kitchen window!"

All the girls laughed and followed Amy who bounded towards the booze.

Meanwhile back in the front yard Chloe was still laying on top of Beca hugging her for all she was worth and Beca trying to match.

"I didn't think you were going to make it," Beca said finally pulling slightly away seaking out Chloe's twinkling bright blue eyes.

Chloe smiled down at Beca and pulled one of her arms loose and placed her hand on the side of Beca's head to try and reassure the little DJ. "Beca, I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything!" Her voice soft and steady, "Especially your 21st!" She gave a wink.

Beca felt butterflies start to flutter around as she stared into her best friends eyes. This was getting to be a little more serious than she was ready for, so she pulled Chloe back in for another hug burying her head into Chloe's shoulder as she mumbled out "I've missed you so much and I'm so glad you're here." She figured breaking eye contact would help her out and it did a little.

Chloe chuckled a little and returned the hug again. "I've missed you so much too Becs!" She squeezed Beca to punctuate her statement.

The moment was interrupted when the two her a bang followed by a "Shit!" The two broke a part and and looked up towards the windows from where the noise came from and saw the Bellas scrambling away. Beca looked back towards Chloe and became aware of just exactly where the redhead was, and became even more aware of how every part of her seemed to be squish fit right on her. She filed away the thoughts that started to erupt in her mind, mostly because they weren't very appropriate.

Reluctantly Chloe started to get up off Beca and helped her up as well "I suppose we should head inside now and get you back on the drank vibe."  
Beca smiled and opened the door for Chloe and her to head in "Yeah and I suppose that a certain ginger needs some of her famous jiggle juice?"

Chloe pinched Beca's cheek as she walked by, "You bet your headphones I do!"


	5. Chapter 5

When Beca and Chloe made it into the kitchen, they found the girls acting super suspicious and Ashley had a bag of frozen pees to her forehead. Beca smirked internally since she could only guess that the thump was caused from one of the girls shoving her into the kitchen window as they all tried to spy.  
She picked up one of the red solo cups and took a sip and gave a weird face.

"Oh my gosh, what is in this?" She asked holding the cup out and examining it like she could figure it out somehow by looking at her plastic cup.

Of course Fat Amy was the first to speak up, "It's just an old Tasmanian recipe." Her voice super nonchalant. "Drink up!"

Beca mumbled something incoherent into her cup having to do with something with death and Amy, but no one was really able to pick it up. Meanwhile Chloe picked up a cup as well and gave Amy a compliment on the drink, since her tolerance was a bit higher and better than Amy's, not to mention she's used to all the off the wall drinks Amy has made over the years.

"So what's the plan now?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Everyone looked around at each other then they ended up on Amy, who seemed like a ringmaster in the whole day. Most of the girls were surprised that Aubrey was even willing to give over the control even though she has been gone for a few years.

"Well," Amy rubbed her hands together "I got some of my hot boyfriends to come over to grill Beca's bday dinner and they should be here any minute to get started. Until dinner though the plan is to drink and maybe let Beca open our presents?" She ended in a question to see if the girls were up for it and everyone was nodding. "If we get done with that and we have some time I have some great Tasmanian birthday games for a 21st we can play!"

Everyone took nervous drinks from their cups and there was a bit of silence. Thankfully Aubrey took this as a moment to take a little of the control. "Well, Beca head to the living room, Bellas go get your presents." She looked around and then barked out a "GO!"

All the girls took off to their rooms to grab their gifts and Aubrey and Chloe went out to their car to grab their gifts as well as their bags since both were planning on staying at the Bellas house for Beca's birthday weekend. As the two were heading back into the house a group of good looking guys pulled up in a van and got out carrying coolers.

"Do either of you know where Fat Amy is?" One of the guys asked while giving both girls a once over and smirking, since he like the rest of the guys found both the blonde and redhead attractive like most of society.

"Oh she's in the house," Chloe happily replied, "Just follow us!"

The two girls walked in and Aubrey took the guys into the kitchen while Chloe went in the living room to grab Fat Amy. Amy got up quickly and took off to the kitchen and Stacie followed as well mostly just to be able to flirt quick and check out some guys, as well as check in on Aubrey. Stacie will never tell anyone but she always had a bit of a crush on the old Bellas captain. She had always wanted to try and unleash that beast in the bedroom as well.

Chloe set her gift down on the table with all the others and sat on the arm of the chair that Beca was seated in front of the table. She leaned back and slightly put her arm behind Beca, which Beca just looked up at her and gave her a smile as she bumped her shoulder into Chloe's ribs teasingly. The few Bellas in the room were all engrossed in conversation so no one really saw the interaction.

When Amy, Aubrey and Stacie finally came back into the room Amy found the lazy boy recliner that was dubbed as her seat while Stacie and Aubrey shared a love seat that was open.

Beca looked around at all the girls now gathered who were all looking back at her with big smiles and each holding a drink. She had never ever thought coming to Barden that she would make so many friends that were girls who all have slowly become something like a family to her. These girls pushed her in life and yet grounded her when she needed them, she was so thankful for each and everyone of them and she felt her heart give a little squeeze. Nothing like a little bit of alcohol to make her feel something more.

"So who's should I open first?" Beca asked while scanning around the group one more time before eyeing the big pile of presents before her.

"MINE!" Fat Amy bellowed out as she somehow found momentum to catapult herself forward out of her chair to grab her gift and hand it over to Beca. She then plopped ungracefully back into her chair to relax again.

Beca grabbed the black wrapped box and laughed at the little tombstones Amy drew on with permanent markers. She held the box up in front of her and gave it one good shake and held it out at arms length.

"Oh come on, nothing is alive in there! It's completely harmless," Fat Amy tried to reassure her.

"It never hurts to be suspicious of you Amy," Beca deadpanned as she started to rip off the paper.

As Beca was about to open the box the doorbell rang and all the girls looked around at each other clearly confused at who could be at the door.

"Don't worry, keep opening presents. I'll go see who's here." Stacie volunteered getting up and walking out of the room.

She walked to the front door and opened it to see Jesse standing there with his hands behind his back in his back pockets with Benji next to him. He looked up and smiled with adding a "hey".

"Hi?" Her confusion must have been evident not only in her face, but also her voice because Jesse started to explain before Stacie could even ask him what he doing there.

All of the current Bellas living at the house knew that Jesse and Beca were on a bit of a romantic break, so she was a little bit confused as to why he was there. Not even that but she was just super surprised by it. She knew they were friends before they had gotten romantic but after the weird jealousy he showed before the break it was weird to Stacie that he would show up on Beca's birthday or even expect to be a part of the day. They had planned the day with zero Jeca and if Jesse was here that would totally screw up the how Bechloe…

Stacie had zoned out in her mind on how to defuse the situation at hand and get Jesse to leave, that she failed to listen to what he was rambling on about, nor did she realize that Aubrey had come up behind her to check on what was taking so long.

"Oh Jessie hey!" Aubrey said going around Stacie to give him a hug. "Are you and Benji joining in on the activities for Beca's birthday?"

Stacie internally smacked her forehead after internally smacking Aubrey and her lack of information.

"Oh, if we can?" Jesse asked with hopeful eyes.

Jesse knew he had been in a wrong, but he wanted to get Beca back. He knew in his mind they belonged together, it's how all the movies end! The lead guy gets the lead girls and they live happily ever after. The equation just never had a Chloe in it in the movies. Jesse had a feeling that Chloe had always liked Beca as more than friends and Beca always just gave into her thinking they were. Although sometimes Jesse wondered if Beca just only felt as if the two were friends or if she actually felt more for Chloe than she let on. He never wanted to find out, but he wasn't about to miss a chance to try and win Beca back on her birthday.

"I don't see why not!" Aubrey insisted stepping out of the way to allow the two hesitant guys into the house.

Stacie was starting to regret the whole not really filling Aubrey and Chloe in on the Jesse situation right at this very moment, she could only imagine the night that was about to happen. She dismissed herself from the trio saying she needed a stronger refill and that if they wanted something to drink to let her know.

Aubrey started to usher the guys down the hallway towards the living room where her and Stacie originally had come from, where Beca and the Bellas were opening gifts.

"Hey Aubrey, who was at the d…" Cynthia Rose started to ask as she looked over towards the footsteps she heard, only to have the words start to die when she saw the two boys accompanying her old captain.

Everyone looked up or pushed themselves to look to see what made Cynthia hesitate, and Beca even stopped mid opening on Ashley and Jessica's present to look over the back of her seat. For Beca this required her to curl her body towards Chloe and reach her left arm across her body to rest on Chloe's arm that rested on the back part of the chair so she could get some leverage to see over the chairs backrest. The smile/smirk that had been on her face immediately vanished as she saw her…boyfriend? Ex Boyfriend? She wasn't sure what they were quite at the moment…all she knew was she was shocked he was there.

And like always Fat Amy knew just what to say to break the awkward silence.

"Aca-Awkward."

All the girls looked around at each other not knowing what to do with the sudden addition of Jesse. Sure it would have been fine normally maybe like 3 months ago before he and Beca went into freaky weird tension town, but now…? No one was sure, they just knew tonight would be full of surprises.

"Oh hey Jesse!" Chloe exclaimed as one of the only other oblivious people to the weird tension between Beca and Jesse since she had no idea of the situation or the break the two were on. She had always liked the kid…maybe not as a boyfriend to Beca, but as a boy who was her friend she had no qualms. Since he was important to Beca though she always gave the boy a chance.

"Umm Hey Chloe and Bellas, and Happy Birthday Beca," Jesse said a little hesitantly.

"Yeah Happy Birthday Beca!" Benji said with a little more energy and excitement.

Chloe's brow furrowed a little bit in confusion and she exchanged a weird look with Aubrey as the two girls were picking up on the weird tension filling the room. This wasn't the couple that Chloe had last seen, usually the two were at least giving each other a peck or hug in greeting, not an awkward hello at 10 feet away. She decided to let it slide at the moment and wanted to break the tension down a little bit because this day was about Beca and she would die trying to make it perfect for the girl.

"Beca was just finishing up opening her gifts if you guys want to come in and sit and join us!" Chloe said getting up from her perch and moving to sit on a stool to open up the area a little bit to be a little more inviting to the guys.

"Yeah totally," Aubrey said grabbing a couple of chairs to set in the circle flanking Beca who hadn't moved from her shocked position in the chair. The poor girl barely even noticed Chloe moving away, although she did notice, she noticed the absence of warmth near her and felt her anxiety rise a little bit as she stared at Jesse who she hadn't talked to in weeks since their last argument. And now here he was in front of her wishing her a happy birthday? She had to collect herself and fast.

Thankfully at this moment Stacie came out of the kitchen carrying an extra drink in hand, and nudged Beca as she handed her another drink. "I saw that you were low, and no one can have a sober birthday girl on her 21st."

Everyone started chuckling at Stacie's comment and settled in while Beca finished opening the rest of her gifts. Which she was pretty happy with. She had gotten a tshirt from Fat Amy that made fun of her height and some mini candy bars…also to make fun of her height. Ashley and Jessica had together gotten her some new earrings, Lily gave her a pocket knife and a flip lighter, Cynthia Rose got her a couple of tickets to see a hot new DJ in a month playing in Atlanta, Aubrey gave her an inspirations calendar saying how everyday there was a new and inspiring quote along with a journal, Stacie gave her some sex toys which she thankfully had opened before Jesse and Benji arrived in the room…and the whole box vibrating while she was opening it had freaked her out a little because she had thought it was another Fat Amy gift that was in hiding. The only one that Beca was missing was Chloe's which Chloe said she would get tomorrow earlier.

Right as Beca had finished up the hunky men from the kitchen to let them know that dinner was ready. By this time most of the girls were getting a little more tipsy so some food would do them good before hitting the club for the night, which somehow now Jesse and Benji were invited to go along with them all. Dinner went well even with the two extra visitors who then after they finished left to go get ready themselves for the night ahead of them.

"Fat Amy, we're so screwed" Cynthia Rose whispered to Amy as the two lagged behind with Stacie in the kitchen while everyone went to start getting ready for the night.

"No, no you two don't worry, it will work out." She assured, "Stacie, you're still going to challenge our competitive red in a sexy off tonight…we'll just…have a bigger audience and possibly need to deck someone if they try to interfere…"

"I can totally do sexy," Stacie affirmed. "After all, I am the hot one."

"I thought I was the hot one?" Cythia Rose and Stacie laughed at Fat Amy as they then followed after the rest of the girls to get ready for what was about to become a very eventful night out...


	6. Chapter 6

Music blasted through the Bellas house as all the girls got ready, most of it being mixes that Beca has made over the years since all the Bellas loved it. Beca would always take requests from the girls for songs that they wanted to see her mash up and she loved the challenge of it. It had always been a challenge since having so many girls in one house who had a variety of genres of music they liked. The biggest challenge had come with Lily…since the girl loved her kpop…but Beca had to admit that even though she didn't know what they were singing…she loved the beats.

The challenge that Beca was facing right now was Stacie in her bubble giving her a makeover for her birthday. This isn't anything new to Beca, for Stacie seemed to love making her over like a real life barbie, she guessed it was the ultimate test to Stacie's beauty skills to do edgy, although she was able to beat it effortlessly.

Tonight Beca's hair was down and in big loose curls, the eyes smokey black and winged out into an edgy cat eye. Stacie paired that with a pair of skin tight black skinny jeans, a red silky sleeveless dressy shirt covered by a black leather jacket. She stepped back and admired her work shaking her head wearing a smirk and sat down on Beca's bed with her arms crossed.

"Damn I do good work," Stacie said still staring at Beca who was looking at herself in the mirror.

Beca turned to Stacie and nodded her head, "Yeah I admit this probably the hottest I've ever looked. Thanks."

"No problem!" Stacie pushed herself up off the bed and started to head to her room to get ready now since the girls had a little under an hour now to get ready. "Just use it well!"

Beca laughed and grabbed her laptop and went down to the living room to wait out the rest of the girls who were still getting ready. She wasn't sure where everyone was at in the house, but could only imagine that she has a while so she thought she would get out some mix ideas as well as troll tumblr for a bit as well.

Meanwhile in Stacie's room Aubrey and Chloe were busy getting ready since the busty brunette had one of the best rooms to get ready in since there were plenty of mirrors to sit in front of. Chloe and Aubrey not really questioning why there were so many, especially the one on the ceiling…but to each their own. Currently Chloe was seated in front of a mirror giving the final touches to her red mane. She was going all out and big tonight. Stacie walked in to join them in getting ready and went over to sit down at her vanity where majority of her makeup was sitting.

"How'd it go?" Aubrey asked referring to Beca.

"Well, not to brag or anything, but the little DJ is looking hot tonight for sure," Stacie replied stalling her movements swiping mascara onto her lashes.

Chloe took a hard swallow as she let the current hair out of her curler. Just thinking about the past makeovers Stacie had done to Beca. She had every faith in Stacie's word that Beca was going to be a knock out tonight and could only hope to be equally appealing tonight. All stops were being pulled up for the night.  
"Good, hopefully the little midget is still drinking since she's done." Aubrey stated.

"Hold on, let me check," Stacie recapped her mascara and set it down and turned towards her door and shouted. "Bellas, is DJ dry?"

Ashley and Jessica came trotting to the door both ready to go. Ashley spoke first, "We'll go refill Beca if she's out and keep an eye on her."

"Thanks girls, by the way, it's a little quiet…where is Fat Amy?"

"We saw her ready and talking to someone on the phone out back," Jessica replied.

"Alright…keep an eye on her also…I want no blood before we leave."

"Sounds good!" Both girls chimed leaving and heading towards the living room and kitchen.

Beca was in an animated conversation with Jessica, Ashley, Cynthia Rose and Lily about Survivor when Jesse and Benji came walking into the room, not that Lily was saying anything audible. The girls stopped their conversation to look over to the two boys. Jesse's eyes falling on Beca and giving her a once over with a smile on his face.

"Wow Becaw, you look great!" He said with a sincere smile.

"Thanks," Beca said breaking eye contact with him as she saw that the three girls they were waiting for were now coming down the stairs and grabbing her attention.

Stacie was a knockout like usual in a little blue dress that was above mid thigh that was extremely tight and cut super low in front and she paired it off with a pair of black stilettos. Beca could only think about how appreciate the amount of cleavage the girl was able to get away with showing without being a total slut. Aubrey came down next her hair in a low bun and wearing a shimmery mid thigh silvery dress that cut low in the back and she too was rocking stilettos.

It was Chloe though that made Beca's jaw drop. She started from her feet following the black stilettos up her amazingly shaped legs to a black halter dress number that seemed molded to fit Chloe's body to an almost ridiculous perfection. It was hugging her curves and just Beca couldn't even begin to form words, but let her eyes continue on their path. The dress was cut to show just enough cleavage to make Beca's eyes stall for a second, before moving up to her face and hair. Her fiery red mane curled to perfection and would make Simba jealous. Her makeup flawless and a little edgier than normal but making her big blue eyes pop out. And her infectious smile was surrounded by big plump red lips.

It was only when Chloe stopped and said something about needing to go grab her purse that Beca got a glimpse of the back, or what should be the back of the dress. She could see the defined shoulders and the golden trail of skin. The dress went so low that as Chloe went back up the stairs Beca got a glimpse of the dimples low on Chloe's back. Her eyes were trailing down to check out her butt when she felt a hand on her shoulder and felt someone talk into her ear.

"May want to shut your mouth before you drool DJ, or before Jesse notices where your attention is," Cynthia Rose advised.

Beca looked over and snapped her mouth shut with her eyes as big as saucers. She nervously wiped her hands on her thighs and then grabbed her cup and took a huge drink.

When Chloe came back down everyone was ready to go out and hit up the town to celebrate Beca finally being legal.

"Alright Aca-pitches!" Amy came back inside booming, "I just got off the phone with the taxis who will be here in 10. Who's ready to PARTY?!"

All the girls cheered and started to stand.

"WAIT!" Aubrey shouted as the girls and two guys started to head to the door. "It's a Bellas ritual on a 21st to do a preclub group shot!"

"That is the best idea you've had all night Nazi!" Amy boomed backtracking her route followed by the rest of the Bellas to the kitchen.

Shot glasses were lined on the counter filled to the brim with tequila. Limes were cut and salt sitting there also. Everyone moved forward to grab their glasses to take their shots.

"To Beca's bday" everyone sang out before tapping their glasses and shooting the shots back.

Fat Amy gave Ashley and Jessica a nod who then went up to Jesse and Benji and asked them if they could help them move something before they left quick saying that since they were the only people in normal shoes let alone guys that it was a must for their masculinity be put to use. Jesse was hesitant at first about leaving a room where Fat Amy was holding a bottle of tequila but since he was already in a dog house he decided not to fight it and walked out of the room following the two girls.

He knew Beca was in for some trouble tonight not just for the booze she was going to consume but for how Chloe was dressed. Jesse wasn't stupid, he saw Beca's face when she saw Chloe come down the stairs. He wasn't blind either, nor was he about to lose his girl to another. Yeah that's right. Beca was his. He had her first and wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

When the guys left the room Amy poured out two more shots, which left the remaining girls a little confused.

"Why did you only pour two?" Beca asked slightly feeling the alcohol of the day taking over now.

"Well I'm making a new rule that you, Beca, have to pick between one of the old leaders to take a body shot off of and have them take one off of her." Amy replied with a smile.

"Ohhh yeah, who're you going to chose?" Cynthia said rubbing her hands together.

"I'll pick for you, it's not going to be me," Aubrey said as she pushed Chloe forward.

"Uhh," Beca's palms started to sweat a little with nervousness.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Beca, we're not here to pressure you to do things you don't feel comfortable with," Chloe said lightly to Beca putting and arm on each of Beca's shoulders making eye contact with the little DJ.

Beca looked up into the endless pools sapphire blue eyes that were so sincere and found herself getting lost in them. She shook her head and assured her it was fine, after all she didn't want to be a "wet blanket" on her birthday when everyone was already doing so much for her. Plus who wouldn't want to take a shot off Chloe.

"ALRIGHT, You heard her! Sit your ass down Chloe and let's get you ready!" Amy bellowed.

Chloe sat down on a chair and fidgeted a little with her hands while Beca stepped forward. She reached to Chloe's side and grabbed a lime and touched it to Chloe's skin where her neck and shoulder met by her colar bone rubbing it around a little bit to let the skin get wet, then handed the lime to Chloe who put it between her teeth. She then picked up the salt and shook some out covering the lime juice.

Beca looked around at all the girls watching her. "Ok here goes nothing." She whispered before leaning forward, letting her tongue peak out and lick up all the salt.

She swore she could feel Chloe shiver a little at the contact and her neck extended just a little bit further for better access. Before Beca cold get carried away she pulled away knocked the shot back she was holding and then leaned forward to grab the lime slice from Chloe's mouth letting her bottom lip brush super lightly against Chloe's so quickly she was sure no one would have seen it. Although Chloe felt the quick brush and her heated skin blushed from desire, which she was sure the others took as embarrassment.

Beca gave her a quick wink which made Chloe's already thumping heart beat even faster making her feel like she was going to pass out.

Fat Amy and Stacie shared a knowing look with each other. They knew tonight was going to be epic and were excited.

Before Chloe was able to take her shot off Beca the boys returned with Jessica and Ashley and announced the cabs were there. So Chloe threw back the shot quick and grabbed a lime as she followed everyone out of the house.

One thing was for sure now, with her blood pumping viciously through her veins and the alcohol running along with it, Chloe knew one thing.  
She was ready to dance.


	7. Chapter 7

The group arrived to the club in Atlanta and everyone got out of the cabs and started towards the line of people waiting to get into the club. Fat Amy stopped everyone though and told them to follow her as she started towards the start of the line saying she had a connection. No one really doubted the self-assured Aussie as she trudged up to the entrance.

Even though the bouncer was a hulk in stature Fat Amy wasn't fazed as he made eye contact with her and gave her a questioning brow raise.

"Can I help you?" His voice low and almost a growl.

Amy was still unfazed as she looked up at him, "Yeah, as a matter of fact you can! You can let my sexy fat arse in as well as my friends here!"

Aubrey leaned forward and tried to whisper to Amy, "I don't think it works like this," only to be ignored by the Aussie.

The bouncer leaned down to make his face level with Amy's. "I think you should listen to your friend and get to the back." His voice serious and his eyes hard.

"Well I think does, so you should unhook that pretty little velvet rope and let me and my friends through." Amy said gesturing to the group behind her who were all holding their breaths.

The overly large man packed with muscle stared down at Amy, but Amy wasn't backing down though and returned the same hard and serious face, and the group started to get really nervous seeing the exchange and Cynthia Rose started to reach forward to grab the stone staring Aussie back. It was in this moment though that the Hulk and the Aussie started laughing and he reached forward to smack and hand onto Fat Amy's back. Everyone just stared on in shock at the two not really understand what was happening.

When the two finally calmed down the bouncer turned to the rest of the group and gave them a friendly smile while unhooking the rope.

"Fat Amy and I go way back to when I was a body guard down in Tasmania for a while," he explained "I understand it's someone's 21st tonight?" His voice friendlier now, and when he saw everyone nodding he gave a giant smile and ushered them into the club. "Well I could never refuse Fat Amy before and I know you'll all have a great time, now get in their!"

Everyone had smiles on their faces as they cut the line and went into the bouncing club. They all followed behind Fat Amy since she seemed to really be the only one who knew where she was going. At the moment she seemed to be leading them to a VIP box.

"Daaaaaaamn, Amys got the hookup!" Cynthia Rose gushed walking around the room with her arms wide falling onto one of the couches.

"Told you all for years now, Aussie mob has the hook up."

No one argued with that statement as they took in the private bar, and the various couches and chairs in the room. There was a sliding glass door that went out and a railing that they could look down and out over the club dance floor where different bodies were gyrating, grinding and rubbing against each other.

"Well let's get this started!" Stacie spoke up as she walked over to the private bar and ordered rounds of shots and drinks for everyone.

Everyone was having a great time socializing and dancing in the private box when a song started up and Chloe jumped up, hearing one of her favorite songs boom in.

"Someone come with me down to the main floor!" She shrieked excitedly as she couldn't stop moving and heading over to the door.

"Let's all go!" Stacie said walking over to the excited redhead and taking her arm and rushing out the door and down to the floor.

Beca started to follow but was held back from Jesse's grasp on her wrist. The boy had been following her all night and almost attached to her hip. She was slightly annoyed but at the same time too tipsy to even really care. Beca looked back at him with a frown.

"I think we should talk Becs," Jesse said softly pulling her in lightly holding onto her shoulders.

Beca looked up into his sincere eyes and couldn't help but think about how great they had been as a couple. She wasn't exactly sure where they stood right now, but she knew this wasn't the time or place for this conversation and if she would have been more sober she would have been a little pissed at him. It was her birthday and they were out partying. She was supposed to be having a great night out with her friends drinking and dancing, not have her what ever he was to her right now try and have a serious conversation. She was not in the correct mind for this and even her in her buzzed state she knew this.

"HEY SHORSHANK COME ON!" Fat Amy boomed from the doorway.

"Yeah, coming," Beca said stepping out of Jesse's grasp. "We can talk later, when we're sober, but for now…it's time to dance." With that she started to walk out of the room with Jesse only taking a second before following close behind her.

Meanwhile on the floor the Bella girls were all dancing within the same space and Stacie and Chloe were singing their hearts out and dancing like mad facing each other each having guys come up behind them to dance.

 _Some people want me to be heads or tails_  
 _I say no way, try again another day_  
 _I should be happy, not tipping the scales_  
 _I just won't lay, letting my life get away_

Chloe started to search around with her eyes for Beca. She always loved dancing with Beca, because her dance moves were just so adorable at times. When Chloe finally spotted her she found that Jesse was right up behind her dancing. Even though her heart dropped a little at the sight she caught Beca's gaze and they exchanged a little smile.

 _I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower_  
 _I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down_  
 _Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer_  
 _I just wanna have some fun, don't tell me what can't be done_

The guy behind Chloe was a little handsy but Chloe didn't care she came out to have a good time tonight and was letting the beat of the music pulse through her body. She would occasionally peak over at Beca and always found the brunette staring back.

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _You know you like it but you're scared of the shame_  
 _What you want, what you gonna do?_  
 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _Only 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same_  
 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _What you want, what you gonna do?_

Chloe grinded back into the guy with her hips with such skill that Beca was having a hard time tearing her eyes away from her. It was like the rhythms were downloaded into her body and the way that Chloe would run her hands through her hair as she danced and sang along, Beca just couldn't tear her eyes away.

 _If you wanna train me, like an animal_  
 _Better keep your eye on my every move_  
 _There's no need to be so damn cruel_  
 _Baby you got nothing to prove_

Chloe's eyes connected with Beca's again almost taunting her as she moved on the floor with her partner. Beca swallowed hard. She felt Jesse squeeze her hips a bit to get her moving again since she was starting to not really move much.

 _I'm no fool, no, I'm not a follower_  
 _I don't take things as they come, if they bring me down_  
 _Life can be cruel, if you're a dreamer_  
 _I just wanna have some fun, don't tell me what can't be done_

 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _You know you like it but you're scared of the shame_  
 _What you want, what you gonna do?_  
 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _Only 'cause you know that you wanna feel the same_  
 _You know you like it but it drives you insane_  
 _What you want, what you gonna do?_

As last verse played Chloe's eyes were connected to Beca and Beca could just watch as Chloe sang along. She had to admit she had never witnessed anything as sexy as this.

Another song was transitioned in right away and along with this one Chloe was able to keep up and her hips hitting every beat of the song. This song however she turned towards her partner and pushed away from him as she stepped closer to Stacie who was also dancing with a good looking guy. Stacie pulled Chloe over and the three started to grind. Stacie in the middle.

 _Heads turn your body burn rip off your clothes for me_  
 _Make out, lash out keep dancing naked, feeling free_

Stacie and Chloe were setting the bar high for everyone around them. People close were starting to watch as the two girls who were total knockouts danced together. The lucky guy behind them couldn't believe his luck for the night having two girls as sexy and hot as them grind with him.

 _That's my gun_  
 _That's my gun_  
 _That's my gun_  
 _Mmmmh-hmm (hmm-hmm)_  
 _Mmmmh-hmm (hmm-hmm)_

 _Last night you were who you prefer because of me_  
 _Wake up messed up but you're still happy as can be_

Chloe stepped forward away from Stacie and turned around to face her again and Stacie stepped away from her dance partner as well as the two girls danced solo by themselves but singing as loud as they could with no cares to the fact people were watching.

 _Do you think I'm easy?_  
 _Ooooh-ooooh_  
 _Boy, if you're gonna shoot me down_  
 _Do it gently_  
 _I'm not easy_  
 _Ooooh-ooooh_  
 _But go ahead and touch me now_  
 _Do it gently_

 _You're fine, you're mine_  
 _I'm the mistake you wanna make_  
 _Hey ho, let's go_  
 _It's one more chance you gotta take_

Chloe's gaze fell upon Beca again hoping beyond hoping that Beca would realize her feelings someday. It was a rough break though because Jesse took that moment to spin Beca around to face him and pulling her in close and resting his hands on her ass.

 _I'm ace in space_  
 _And, oh, I know you want to fly_  
 _My tune, your moon_  
 _Jump on my cloud and we go high_

 _Do it gently-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y-y-y-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y-y-y-y-y_

 _That's my gun…_

Chloe really wished she could go over and deck Jesse…the kid was such a douche sometimes…

 _Do it gently-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y_  
 _Gently-y-y-y-y-y-y_  
 _Do it gently-y-y_  
 _Do it gently (for me)_  
 _Gently-y-y-y-y-y-y_

Fat Amy had been keeping an eye on the dancing and was seeing all the interactions and decided it was about time to swing things into action. She took it upon herself to round up the Bellas and a few other people who were complete strangers to take them all up to the VIP room as the song ended. By this time everyone was ready for another round of drinks, and Amy couldn't wait for what was about to happen next.

 **A/N: Songs here are You Know You like it by Aluna George and the other is My Gun by Tove Lo. I would recommend listening to both...I have a feeling they could span onto Chloe's Lady Jams list...as well as some of the songs coming up in the next Chapter. Please stay tuned for the sexy dance off coming between Stacie and Chloe and how Beca could possibly get involved some how...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, so thanks for all views and some new comments! I really enjoy knowing what you guys are thinking and just a warning there is a slight cliffy at the end of this chapter, but it's a long one and there is a lot of Bechloe happening sooooo I think it evens out. Just know it will all work out, so without further waiting...**

When everyone was back up in the VIP room they all looked to Fat Amy to figure out what was happening, although the Bellas in on the Bechloe movement knew. The room was a lot fuller than it previously was thanks to Amy inviting a bunch of extra club goers in. Half because there were some hot man candies, but also to help add to the atmosphere to really get the ball on a roll.

Amy looked around at everyone and tried to hide the smile because she knew this was going to be easy. Mission unleash the ginger inferno wasn't going to go up in flames! It was going to only have the flames of desire to deal with, and Amy knew that those flames were waiting to burn, sometimes hot embers just needed a little oxygen and some kindling to really set off.

"Alright ya lot of flat butts! Tonight is all about our favorite midget turning the big 21!" Everyone started to cheer in a drunken burst of energy.

Fat Amy started pumping her arms up in the air to really get the level of excitement and volume to climb, and then she cut them off to continue her talk.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I saw some serious hotness on the dance floor," There was another cheer as people started to clamp a little and hollar while looking to Chloe and Stacie. "This is why, I think it is only fair to figure out ultimately who the sexiest club goer tonight at the club is…" She had to take a slight pause from a huge hollar from a drunk jock, with a glance from Amy he quieted down, "Acapella style!" The cheers from this were huge!

Cynthia Rose stepped forward, "How's the gonna work Amy?"

Amy smacked her hands together, "I'm glad you asked Rosie!" She clamped a hand onto Cynthia Rose's shoulder before continuing. "The rules are riff off, but yet, there are no rules to this riff off to match words, the only rule is to bring your sexy self in! Judging by what was happening on the dance floor we're going to just have Stacie and Chloe go head to head on this you can cut off at any time of their song, but we're going to give them a 15 second grace period just to let the sexy build. The one who surrenders is the one who loses!"

"Sounds easy enough," Stacie commented stepping forward and smoothing her hands over her dress and she threw a look over to Chloe. "So how about it Red?" One of Stacie's perfect brows shot up with a challenging look.

Chloe was never one to back down from a challenge, no matter how off the wall it seemed to be  
and there was no doubt in her mind that she was going to back down from this one. A sexy competition? Against Stacie? She knew it was going to be a hard battle, since the other girl oozed her sexuality, but Chloe liked to think she had a sexy side to her and as of recently she was able to really find her inner vixen. She was eager to take Stacie on, she shot a look over to Beca who was looking at her with raised brows asking her silently if she was going to do this. Chloe looked back over to Stacie and Fat Amy.

"Challenge accepted," She said throwing her arms out from her sides.

Beca had a small smirk on her face, she couldn't help it. The thought of Chloe going up against Stacie in a sexy acapella off?! She couldn't think of anything more entertaining, she couldn't wait to see Chloe go up against Stacie.

"Alright! Now this is going to be a partay!" Amy shouted excitedly. "To help start this off, since we all know I am the sexiest member of the bellas, I will be helping you guys start this off! Bellas, keep up with the girls and back 'em up!" Beca started to move forward from her spot beside Jesse, since the guy seemed to be constantly in her bubble all night, to help out. Amy threw up her hand. "All Bellas cept you shortstack, since it's your birthday you're only job is to take in the entertainment! Ya feeling me? No Diggity?" She laughed at her own joke a bit.

Beca stepped back a little sad that she wasn't going to be a part of it, but at the same time at least she could just drink and watch. Speaking of drink, someone handed her another drink and also a shot, which she took and then grimaced. Although she had to admit the more she drank the easier it was getting for it to go down.

"So who's going to go first?" Stacie asked looking between Amy and Chloe.

"Don't worry Acahoe, I will start this off!" She stepped back from their little triangle huddle and gathered some Bellas behind her before jumping into her song.

 _"Body, its so hot, my body,"_

The few Bellas backing Fat Amy jumped in quickly helping her. Meanwhile everyone else was laughing as the blonde Aussie started the sexy off with Macho Man.

 _"Body, love to pop my body,"_

Fat Amy Accented the pop with a big pelvic thrust.

 _"Body, love to please my body,_  
 _Body, don't you tease my body,_  
 _Body, you'll adore my body,"_

Fat Amy ran her hands around herself and Chloe and Stacie both wearing amused faces, the Blonde Aussie sure knew how to put on a show. Stacie turned to Jessica behind her game planning her song, she decided to let Amy get through the next couple of lines before cutting in, mostly because Amy was so entertaining and completely rocking it out at the moment. Chloe too was quietly game planning with Aubrey about what she was going to start with. Since there were no specific rules to match it was completely open ended.

 _"Body, come explore my body,_  
 _Body, made by God, my body,_  
 _Body, it's so good, my body"_

It was here Stacie stepped forward before Chloe and cut Fat Amy from continuing on.

 _"Yeah_  
 _Give it to me now, give it to me now_  
 _Give it to me now_  
 _I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes"_

Everyone could only stare open mouthed as the busty brunette started to sing What's Your Fantasy by Ludacris.

 _"And I wanna move from the bed down, to the down to the, to the floor"_

Stacie dropped it down in a sexy dance move, and let her hands travel over herself as she stood back up. She started to move around the circle running her hands over various men, at times glancing back at Aubrey subtly and other times over at Beca. Most of her glances at Chloe as if to say "Bring It."

 _"I wanna ah-ah, you make it so good I don't wanna leave_  
 _But I got to kn-kn-kn-know what's your fan-ta-sy"_

Chloe boldly stepped forward cutting Stacie off.

" _This is not political it's just that I demand attention when I walk into the room"_

She walked around the room sing/rapping out Nelly Furtado's I will make you cry.

 _"And it's not that I can't play ball hard it's just that I don't want to_  
 _And the more I think about this pressure love I don't want you"_

Her eyes cut over to Beca to share a quick glance as she let her hands slowly run over some guys around the circle as she passed by them. Her touch light and flirty a slow warm up to this competition, a gentle promise to what could come.

 _"And I can't have you and that's what hurts the most_  
 _I cannot show you these things I boast_  
 _I'll throw my heart out, keep my head up, I cannot fuck up 'cause"_

The words cut true to the feelings she held for Beca, how it seemed she would never get a chance with her because Jesse was always there. Has always been there with a silent claim since day one on Beca, which Chloe hated to admit. Chloe couldn't focus on that though at the moment so she turned her attention to a guy she stopped in front of and sang the next part just to him.

 _"I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only cause you pain, yeah (I promise that)_  
 _I got what you need boy (baby I do) but I will only bring on the rain"_

She backed away slowly and the guy almost seemed hypnotized by her as he followed her forward, but spell was broken when Fat Amy boomed out her next song.

 _"Uhhhhh I like it like that she working that back I don't know how to act_  
 _Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me"_

As hard as it was for Beca to admit she was weirdly thankful that Fat Amy cut Chloe off, since she wasn't a huge fan in her current state of her openly flirting with a guy. Wait, was she even allowed to think this way? I mean she was more or looking out for her friend, since that guy just reeked douchebag. Yeah, she was looking out for Chloe, or at least that's what she was going to tell herself as she winced a bit at the visual of Fat Amy's provocative body rolls to Slow Motion by Juvenile.

 _Uh I like it like that she working that back I don't know how to act_  
 _Slow motion for me, slow motion for me, slow motion for me, move in slow motion for me_

 _"I'm a dick thrower, her neck and her back hurting_  
 _Cut throater I'll have you like a brand new virgin"_

One thing that anyone who watched Fat Amy could appreciate was the animated way she would act out lyrics, like making throwing gestures from her crotch or putting a hand on her back or drawing a finger across her neck.

 _"It's like when you get used of it then you start serving_  
 _Hop up on top and start jicky-jicky-jicky jerking"_

Amy's weird jerky almost pirate jumping dance was cut off by Stacie again, this time being cut off with an R. Kelly classic being Ignition.

 _"No I'm not tryin' to be rude,_  
 _But hey pretty girl I'm feelin' you_  
 _The way you do the things you do_  
 _Remind me of my Lexus coup"_

Stacie again was slowly dancing her way around the circle, she stopped in front of Aubrey and did a slow grind backwards on the girl who was next to Chloe as Chloe's main backup while the other girls were bouncing between the three dueling divas. Aubrey's eyes opened in shock at the busty brunette and before she could even totally comprehend what was happening Stacie started off again flirty dancing her way around.

 _"That's why im all up in yo grill_  
 _Tryna get you to a hotel"_

Stacie turned and sent a wink back at Aubrey. She may or may not have her own personal agenda tonight after getting the Bechloe mission accomplished. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

 _"You must be a football coach_  
 _The way you got me playin' the field"_

Coming into the chorus Stacie gave a sort of trucker honk action to her song. All the while letting her body roll with the beat.

 _So baby gimme that toot toot_  
 _Lemme give you that beep beep_  
 _Runnin' her hands through my 'fro_  
 _Bouncin' on 24's_  
 _While they sayin on the radio_

 _It's the remix to ignition_  
 _Hot and fresh out the kitchen_  
 _Mama rollin' that body_  
 _Got every man in here wishin'_  
 _Sippin' on coke and rum_  
 _I'm like so what I'm drunk_  
 _It's the freakin' weekend baby_  
 _I'm.."_

 ** _"I'm a, I'm a, I'm a, I'm a flirt"_**

Chloe cut in with an old fashion Riff off style entry, with her own R. Kelly song I'm a Flirt.

 _"Soon as I see her walk up in the club (I'm a flirt)"_

Cynthia Rose having the echo for Chloe on this song.

 _"Winkin' her eyes at me, when I roll up on them dubs (I'm a flirt)_  
 _Sometimes when I'm with my chick on the low (I'm a flirt)_  
 _And when she's wit her man lookin' at me, damn right (I'm a flirt)_

Jesse reached to his side and grabbed Beca's hand, not liking the eye contact Chloe would make Beca's way. Yeah, the move was territorial and he was going to make it known to Chloe.

 _"So homie don't bring your girl to meet me 'cause (I'm a flirt)_  
 _And baby don't bring your girlfriend to eat 'cause (I'm a flirt)"_

Chloe saw Jesse's move to grab Beca's hand, and inwardly scoffed at how stupid and controlling he was. At the same time though she realized he must feel threatened, which in Chloe's drunken mind was ok and she was going to amp up her performances.

 _"Please believe it, unless your game is tight and you trust her_  
 _Then don't bring her around me 'cause (I'm a flirt)"_

She walked around the circle and backed herself into another one of the hotties that Fat Amy had invited up and reached an arm up and around his neck while slow rolling her hips. His hands moved onto her hips and his head rolled backwards, clearly enjoying the little vixen's performance.

 _"Now swear to tell the truth_  
 _And the whole truth_  
 _When it comes to hoes I be pimpin' like I supposed to"_

Stacie had to hand it to the little ginger, she was bringing her A game for sure. She inwardly smirked knowing she was going to have to start provoking the little ginger tiger now.  
Chloe stepped away from the guy and started rolling and moving in a solo dance letting her hands roam over her curves.

 _"Rollin like I supposed to_  
 _Shinin' like I supposed to_  
 _In the club, fuckin' wit' honeys like I supposed to"_

 ** _"My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't_**  
 ** _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun"_**

Fat Amy came ripping in with Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. It was only a matter of time before Fat Amy brought out her Nicki rapping skills, Beca still couldn't figure out where her accent went when Amy rapped Nicki songs.

 _"Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_  
 _Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins_  
 _Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_  
 _Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish"_

Fat Amy fanned herself as if to signify she needed to blow out some of her hottness.

 _"Now that's real, real, real_  
 _Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill"_

She nodded around to the Bellas because all the girls came dressed to the nines for tonight's activities.

 _"Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils_  
 _I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill_  
 _I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?_  
 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals"_

She accented this with a smack to her belly.

 _"Come through and fuck him in my automobile_  
 _Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill_  
 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal"_

A subtle little boob grab never hurt anyone in Stacie or Amy's life motto book.

 _"Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_  
 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like_  
 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun"_

The dance move she pulled out of this one was something mixed with a driver into almost a twerking bouncing happening with her ass to the dun dun duns.

 _My anaconda don't,_

Stacie once again stepped forward to take control of the competition again, and instead of game planning for her next song Fat Amy took a bow to signify herself dropping out, which even though Stacie was belting out Doncha by the Pussycat dolls people still showed some appreciation by giving a short clap for the boisterous blonde Aussi. Amy knew the game was about to heat up and needed to be able to intercept things if it got out of hand.

 _"I know you like me (I know you like me)_  
 _I know you do (I know you do)_  
 _That's why whenever I come around_  
 _She's all over you (she's all over you)"_

Stacie was for sure channeling her inner pussycat with the sexy dance moves she was replicating from the music video, giving Nicole a run for her money for who performed them better. Jessica had her on back up for echo.

 _"I know you want it (I know you want it)_  
 _It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_  
 _And in the back of your mind_  
 _I know you should be on with me (babe)"_

She had cleared a path over to the open doors to the balcony with the railing and was using the railing to her advantage for some provocative dance moves, but as soon as the chorus came up again she started forward towards the group of people with their mouths hanging open. Her eyes were on her victim…her victim…Beca.

 _"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_  
 _Don't cha?"_

She was whipping herself around the crowd dancing up on and touching each as she made her way towards the little DJ. No one knowing her destination, but her. She was ready to bring the heat up.

 _"Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_  
 _Don't cha?_  
 _Don't cha?"_

Stacie was getting closer to the DJ and Beca couldn't be 100% but in her drunken stupor she knew Stacie was coming towards her and she was probably going to be embarrassed, on the plus side she was drunk so the blush wouldn't show.

 _"Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_  
 _Leave it alone (leave it alone)"_

Stacie was there now, on Beca. She didn't stop tho to grind up on her, she made her way around the little DJ and more or less tapped Jesse's arm to signal to him to let go of her hand. He didn't want to at first with a little glare, but Stacie gave him an icy look as she kept on with her seductive song, giving him a firm tap on his forearm. He let go and Stacie's hand replaced it pulling Beca out into the middle.

 _"'Cause if it ain't love_  
 _It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_  
 _Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_  
 _You have to play fair (you have to play fair)"_

Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. Stacie was slow grinding on Beca. What the aca-hell? She turned to Aubrey to say her next song.

 _"See I don't care_  
 _But I know she ain't gonna wanna share"_

Stacie's eyes cut over to Chloe giving her a look before taking both of Beca's hands in hers and slowly grinding down to the floor then back up. The challenging look was laying the gauntlet down now to Chloe.

 _"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_  
 _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me"_

 ** _"Tell me what you want_**  
 ** _What you like_**  
 ** _It's okay_**  
 ** _I'mma little curious too"_**

Chloe let her voice drift a little huskier on this Demi Lovato song, Cool for the Summer, as she came forward again to cut Stacie off. Stacie had stopped her grind on Beca, didn't completely step away from her, but to her side. Beca cpuld barely breath. First Stacie grinding on her like she was a cat post thing and now Chloe's husky voice filling her ears?

 _"Tell me if it's wrong_  
 _If it's right_  
 _I don't care_  
 _I can keep a secret could, you?"_

Chloe didn't approach the duo quite yet but shot a seductive look over at Beca before continuing. Beca felt her heart flutter

 _"Got my mind on your body_  
 _And your body on my mind"_

Chloe slowly started over towards Stacie and Beca.

 _"Got a taste for the cherry_  
 _I just need to take a bite"_

She licked her lips.

 _"Don't tell your mother_  
 _Kiss one another_  
 _Die for each other_  
 _We're cool for the summer"_

Right when she was in front of Beca she stopped and turned around before belting out the chorus.

 _"Ooh_  
 _Ooh_  
 _Take me down into your paradise_  
 _Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type"_

She turned back towards Beca and ran her hands down her sides and stepped closer to the dazed DJ.

 _"Just something that we wanna try_  
 _'Cause you and I_  
 _We're cool"_

Just as Chloe started to reach forward to touch finally touch Beca, Stacie stepped between them cutting Chloe off.

 _"She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_  
 _Make you want all of her love"_

Chloe was pissed. Not only did Stacie cut her off and step in front of her blocking her from Beca as she was slowly getting pushed backwards as Stacie danced forward at her swaying her hips, but she was also blatenly singing Maneater at her by Nelly Furtado! Are you kidding me?!

 _"She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards_  
 _Wish you never ever met her at all"_

Amy threw her fist up into her mouth to stop her laugh. The look on Chloe's face right now was beyond anything she had ever seen from the little ginger. Mission Bechloe was coming along nicely and she was keeping her eyes on Jesse, ready to intercept him if he got out of hand.

 _"And when she walks she walks with passion_  
 _When she talks she talks like she can handle it_  
 _When she asks for something boy she means it_  
 _Even if you never ever see it"_

Stacie stopped her forward pursuit on Chloe and turned back around to Beca and made her way over again slowly. Before she was even a foot near her though Chloe's voice huskier than she's ever heard it cut her off, even though it was light it broke though.

 _"I'm on my marquise diamonds_  
 _I'm a marquise diamond_  
 _Could even make that Tiffany jealous"_

When Stacie turned with an arched questioning brow to Chloe all Chloe gave back was one of the sexiest smirks any of the Bellas had ever seen.

 _"You say I give it to you hard_  
 _So bad, so bad_  
 _Make you never wanna leave_  
 _I won't, I won't"_

She made her way over to Beca finally and circled slowly around her taking her time, not touching, but so close it was like her touch was ghosting over Beca's skin. She stopped behind Beca and had sang the I won't, I won't right into her ear and Beca swore in this moment everything in her stopped and a pool started. Chloe finally reached out a hand and lightly touched Beca's shoulder as she made her way around her side.

 _"Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_  
 _Do my hair up real, real nice_  
 _And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing"_

Beca had turned her head and watched as the hand that wasn't touching her shoulder caressed Chloe's sides when she sang the last verse. Beca was under a spell…a red spell…

 _"Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you_  
 _I just wanna look good for you, good for you"_

Chloe's body moved and swayed with all the sensual rhythm she could feel and moved in front of Beca, slowly with her back to her grinding down the Beca's body and back up. While this had been a move Stacie had just pulled it did not nearly have the same effect on Beca. Beca had to close her eyes to the sensation, overwhelmed with her own desires not sure of what was happening to her. Not sure of what was happening right now between her and her best friend.

 _"Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_  
 _Leave this dress a mess on the floor"_

One thing was sure…she liked where this was heading and didn't want it to end.

 _"And still look good for you, good for you"_

Stacie had shot a look over to Fat Amy to signal something to her, which Amy knew exactly what she was asking and got it, before heading over to block a Jesse attempt at getting to Beca.

 _"Trust me, I can take you there_  
 _Trust me,"_

 _" **Typical"**_

Chloe was cut off again from Stacie starting her version of Buttons by Pussycat dolls and had to stop her singing and dancing on Beca. She took the girls hand tho and gave it a small squeeze which Beca returned.

 _"Hardly the type I fall for_  
 _I like when the physical_  
 _Don't leave me asking for more_  
 _I'm a sexy mama (mama)"_

Stacie inwardly thanks her obsession at learning music video dance routines, because she's flawlessly able to replicate the moves hitting every hip gyration and thrust just like the girls.

" _Who knows just how to get what I want and (want and)_  
 _What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_  
 _Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)"_

She went behind the girls singing backup and came into view again pulling a chair behind her. She glanced over at Chloe and Beca. The smirk she had on her face was one of a cat about to catch a bird.

 _Y"ou been saying all the right things all night long_  
 _But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_  
 _Baby, can't you see_  
 _How these clothes are fitting on me"_

She circled the chair running her hands over her sides as she now started her own choreography to the sexy single. She threw a wink over at Beca and another quick and subtle one at Aubrey as she mounted the chair and started a dance.

 _"And the heat coming from this beat?_  
 _I'm about to blow_  
 _I don't think you know"_

Her head was thrown back as she howled out know. She got up from the chair and decided to skip a chorus and made her way over to Beca picking up another verse not giving a care but more of a flirty look.

 _"You say you're a big boy_  
 _But I can't agree_  
 _'Cause the love you said you had_  
 _Ain't been put on me"_

She got up to Beca and grabbed the hand that Chloe wasn't holding and pulled Beca forward. Not wanting to make a seen Chloe let go of Beca's hand knowing she'd have a chance to intercept again. Beca couldn't even think to make a seen since she was drunk and quite frankly being in the middle of this cat fight was kind of making her horny. She laughed a little to her drunken self. Randomly she got passed another drink as she was being led by Stacie which she took a huge drink of since her throat seemed to be dry.

 _"I wonder_  
 _If I'm just too much for you_  
 _Wonder_  
 _If my kiss don't make you just_  
 _Wonder_  
 _What I got next for you_  
 _What you want to do? (do)"_

Stacie led Beca over to the chair and pushed her slowly and softly into the chair, and made her way around it, starting a nice little lap dance for the birthday girl. Beca was thankful she had a chair now, 1. because she was drunk and 2. She was certain her knees would have given out with the moves Stacie was putting on her now.

 _"Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_  
 _I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_  
 _Baby, can't you see_  
 _How these clothes are fitting on me"_

Chloe was debating between two different songs now and knew she needed to figure out one quick to cut Stacie off, she didn't think she could handle her getting to the next chorus and watch her lap dance Beca.

 _"And the heat coming from this beat?_  
 _I'm about to blow_  
 _I don't think you know"_

 _"Come on, baby, loosen up my"_

 _" **Now if we're talking body"**_

And once Stacie was cut off by Chloe who decided to cut her off with Talking Bodies by Tove Lo, it was one of her newest lady jams…not that anyone knew. Stacie stopped her lap dance immediately.

 _"You got a perfect one_  
 _So put it on me"_

Chloe zeroed in on Beca as she watched Stacie unmount her. It was all or nothing now. And Chloe was going for it now.

 _"Swear it won't take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life_  
 _On and on and on"_

She approached Beca and finished up the chorus walking behind her running a finger along Beca's shoulders lightly. She could feel Beca shiver as she rounded to her front and right when she got to Beca's side she swung a leg over the girl and chair to straddle her as she went into the bridge of the song and slowly grinded her body into Beca's in a super hot and sensual lap dance.

 _"Bodies"_

Chloe rolled her body slowly into Beca. Her hands were braced on Beca's shoulders, and then moved them down her sides.

 _"Our baby making bodies we just use for fun"_

She leaned forward a bit into Beca as she continued her lap dance ministrations.

 _"Bodies"_

Beca could not even begin to function right now. Fireworks were going off, every nerve in her body was crackling off from the feel of Chloe's body grinding and rolling and rubbing all along her. The cup that she was holding in her hand dropped, the function of holding anything was beyond her control.

 _"Let's use them up til every little piece is gone_  
 _(Let's go)"_

Just like that Chloe spun herself around so her back was to Beca and now her ass was on her lap and her legs were now between Beca's as she had Beca's legs spread wide for her. Her hands had moved from Beca's sides to her thighs to hold on while she squatted to the floor then rolled her hips around as she worked her way back up and into Beca's lap her butt grinding in on Beca's crotch.

 _"On and on and on"_

Beca's hands shot to Chloe's hips to have something to hold onto. She was beyond turned on at this point and wanted Chloe to face her again to kiss her. The pull was strong at this point.

 _"(Let's go)_  
 _On and on"_

Chloe wasn't sure, but she swore she could smell Beca's arousal.

 _"(Let's go)"_

Chloe was about to turn around and give into her own desires as well as what Beca was craving when all of a sudden someone screamed out

"STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP RIGHT NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

"STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP RIGHT NOW!" Jesse yelled as he pushed past Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose who were trying to barricade him back.

His face was red, a vein was popping out from his neck, and he was breathing so hard you'd have thought he had just run a marathon. To put it lightly Fat Amy thought he had never looked crazier. She knew that he would get upset, but she didn't think the kid would be crazy enough to make a scene on Beca's birthday. The only reason she had allowed him to be a part of today was because at one point he had been a friend to all the Bellas, but now she felt like he was about to cut any and all of those ties of friendship with them.

Once Jesse was able to push past the two girls, with both of them trying to restrain him saying "Jesse you don't want to do this right now," he approached where Beca was sitting with Chloe still on top of her. Both girls were looking at him, both of them had their mouths open in shock and their eyes wide. It was like the two had forgotten that anyone else was in the room until this point.

Jesse's shoulders were tense and raised and his fists were at his sides clenched. He was still panting as he glared directly at Chloe and growled "Get the FUCK off my girlfriend."

"Woah Woah, hold your dingos here mate," Amy said trying once again to step in and defuse the Jesse bomb.

Jesse's eyes cut over to Amy, "You Shut up," he turned back to Chloe and gave her a pointed look when she hadn't moved yet. He reached out and grasped her arm, yanking her, "I said get the FUCK off my girlfriend!"

Chloe stumbled backwards, completely shocked and scared from what was happening. Never had she seen Jesse so riled up. She had completely forgotten that her and Beca were at a club, she had been so absorbed in Beca. She hadn't meant to make Jesse freak out like this, I mean after all, it was just a friendly competition between her and Stacie, or at least it had started that way, until Stacie brought Beca into it. Chloe was caught by Stacie who stepped forward now to help her gain some balance.

"Woah Jesse, calm down, we were just having fun," Beca said snapping out of her stupor when Chloe was ripped rudely from her lap. That wasn't going to fly in her book to see her best friend get manhandled that way.

"Fun?" He scoffed. "You call that fun?" He looked around his anger still apparent. "Chloe grinding up on you, MY GIRLFRIEND, is fun?" His voice raising in anger.

"Last time I checked we weren't really together Jesse, and you don't own me," Beca replied now getting a little angry herself.

Chloe was surprised by what Beca just confessed, how did she not know that Beca and Jesse weren't together? Why didn't Beca tell her there were problems? She thought they were best friends. There must be a reason why. Chloe couldn't exactly be too upset, since she herself has been keeping a pretty big secret from Beca as well about one of her jobs. So it seemed they both were keeping things from each other.

"I never agreed to breaking up Beca! You're still mine!" Jesse said walking forward and grabbing onto her arm to try and walk out of the room. "It's time to go."

Beca tried to break her arm out of his grasp. "No! It is not time to go." She got her arm out of his grasp and he whipped around to look at her. "It's my birthday and this is my party and I'm not ready to leave."

"Beca, I said it's time to go," He growled.

"She said she doesn't want to leave," Chloe said gaining confidence and stepping forward putting her hand on Beca's arm as a sign of support, which only seemed to make Jesse's eyes flash and nostrils flare wasn't about to back down though.

"Don't think I don't know about what kind of slut you are now Chloe," Jesse replies. "Does Beca know about your side job?"

And just like that, all attention was turned to Chloe who started to get a little nervous. Her hand dropped from Beca's shoulder and she started to fidget just a little bit. Beca looked over at her but Chloe couldn't make eye contact.

"It's not what you think," Chloe started but was interrupted by Jesse cutting in.

"Oh I think it is, I have some friends who have seen you perform Chloe," his voice a snarl and he was wearing a huge smile. He was ready to take Chloe down a few notches.

"What's he talking about Chlo?" Beca asked a confused expression gracing her features as she looked up and tried to get eye contact with Chloe who had yet to make that visual connection yet.

There was a silence until Jesse thought he would fill Beca in himself. "Yeah Chloe, tell Beca how you're a slutty performer now who dances and takes her clothes off!" He was smirking now.

"Are you a stripper?" Beca's voice full of question.

"No! God no!" Chloe exclaimed finally making eye contact with Beca her eyes pleading to understand. "I…I…I do burlesque," her voice almost a whisper.

"Burlesque?" Beca was confused now as she looked up at Chloe.

"Yeah, it's not what you might think thou," and Chloe was about to explain when once again Jesse cut her off.

"It's definitely what you think Beca," he sneered giving a distasteful look to Chloe. "Time to go now," he said grabbing onto Beca's arm and pulling her along.

This time though Beca didn't fight against him, but she shot a questioning look back to Chloe who clearly looked upset since she wasn't able to explain herself fully and then turned and started to follow behind Jesse.

Fat Amy stepped forward and nudged Chloe a little bit in her shoulder to push her forward, "Come on ginga, it might not be the best time to explain, but you can at least try and stop her! You know that we got your back!"

Chloe turned to look over her shoulder at Fat Amy who gave her a reassuring look as well as all the other Bellas who gave hand motions as if to say hurry up. She racked her brain trying to think of what she could do and before anyone knew it she started to sing:

"You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up"

Her voice was quiet at first, but as she gained confidence as she came to the chorus with the help of the Bellas backing her up her voice built in volume. All the girls knew the song had some sort of deeper meaning or story behind it to the two girls, but no one really understood except Chloe and Beca.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"

Beca had stopped as soon as she heard Chloe's voice singing their song. She turned to Chloe and started to harmonize with her for the second verse their voices intermingling beautifully on the melody that made the rest of the Bellas pause for a little bit in complete shock. They had never really heard the two sing so flawlessly together.

"Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium"

Beca started to walk towards Chloe their eyes connecting and the rest of the Bella gave a slight back up to them.

"You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium"

Their voices rang out together and their eyes were connected and speaking the words of understanding that they weren't completely able to say at the moment.

Chloe reached out to grab onto Beca's forearm, "I can explain." Her voice pleading.

"Yeah, that would be nice, and so would this," and before anyone knew what was happening Beca had reached forward and had gently taken a grip behind Chloe's neck and pulled her down into a gentle kiss.

Jesse was about to step forward or say something but before he could interrupt the moment Fat Amy had stepped forward, and belly bumped him out of the room and shut the door while he stumbled out the door. She turned to Benji "Can you please take care of that?"

"Yeah! I'm so sorry for him tonight! I don't know what got into him!" Benji apologized and rushed out of the door.

A/N: I'm not completely happy with this chapter...but hopefully the next and final chapter fix the issue I have. Thank you for the reviews too!


	10. Chapter 10

She was kissing her. Beca was actually kissing Chloe and Chloe was kissing Beca back. This wasn't just a dream, or at least she hoped it wasn't. Beca wasn't exactly sure what came over her, other than maybe some liquid courage taking over and helping her release her suppressed urges. The instinct to just give in to these urges was too much anymore and frankly it was her birthday so she'd kiss whoever she wants to. Even though if she was completely honest Chloe was the only one she wants to kiss.

Kissing Chloe wasn't like anything she could ever imagined. Everything was magnified by at least 100 where she could feel every nerve ending sparking into an inferno. An inferno that she never wanted to end, but lose herself in. Chloe's lips were like soft plush pillows that Beca never wanted to detach herself from, but she had to break away to get some air. Her forehead was resting against Chloe's and both were taking ragged breaths trying to calm themselves down. Both had their eyes closed.

Beca's hands were still cupping Chloe's neck and face and Chloe's hands were at Beca's sides her hands fisted in her shirt under her jacket. The two were so absorbed in the moment that it took them by surprise when there was a huge squeal by an unspecified Bella before they were being squeezed in a huge group hug.

"IT'S HAPPENED! BLOE IS HAPPENING!" Fat Amy was yelling in the hug.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU IT'S BECHLOE!" Stacie shouted back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Beca said clearly uncomfortable at the fact there were tons of bodies squishing into her and Chloe.

She didn't mind the fact that Chloe now had her arms wrapped all the way around her and their bodies were flush into each other. She did not mind feeling ALL of Chloe on her, plus after a quick look down she had a good view of some good ol Chloe cleavage. She smirked to herself at the thought and peaked down again.

"We were shipping you guys!" Cynthia Rose tried to explain to the confused duo.

"Shipping?" Chloe's confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah, You know like fangirlling you two together as a couple!" Stacie answered.

"Yeah we were totally wanting you two to let your freak flags fly!" Fat Amy boomed.

Chloe and Beca started to laugh and the rest of the Bellas joined them.

"Well, as much as I want to continue this squish fest," Beca started. "How about we continue partying! I mean after all it is still my party!"

All the girls started to yell their agreement and they broke a part to move around the VIP box dancing and drinking for the next couple of hours. Beca and Chloe knew they had quite a bit to talk about, but decided to wait and finish out their fun at the club.

It was about 3 am when the girls got back to the Bellas house and everyone was stumbling in after a very fun night out. The girls all wished Beca final Happy Birthdays before each returning to their designated rooms. Aubrey and Chloe were going to stay on the pullout couches in the living room, but Aubrey had vanished with Stacie when they got back. Chloe could only guess what was happening because she had witnessed along with everyone else what had transpired during the night with the two dancing.

Beca followed Chloe into the living room where Chloe started to dig around in her suitcase for her pajamas. While Chloe was digging around Beca sat on the pull out couch and watched.

"So you know.." Beca started her voice soft "you don't have to sleep down here tonight."

Chloe stopped digging for a second and looked over to where Beca was sitting. She laughed out "Where am I going to sleep then?" Her voice giving a quiet challenge back to Beca.

"W-Well you could sleep in my room with me?" Her voice ending in a question and her brows furrowing as she mentally scolded herself for being so nervous. Before Chloe could answer she rambled on "I-I mean because I know that the pullout couch is super uncomfortable and I would hate for you to wake up tomorrow hungover and then having your back hurting."

By the end of Beca's explanation Chloe's smile was huge. She had always found a nervous Beca to be so adorable, especially when the girl was bumbling though words. Chloe took in the little DJ sitting on the pullout trying to find an interest in the blanket one of the Bellas had laid out on it playing with the little string bits. She walked on her knees over to Beca and laid her hands lightly on the girls knees and Beca took a breath to calm her nerves before looking up.

"Are you sure?" Chloe's voice was low and she slowly ran her hands up Beca's thighs stopped about halfway then ran them back to her knees.

"Mhmm!" Beca squeaked out.

Chloe smiled to herself and quickly slapped her hands down on Beca's legs and then pushed herself to stand up. "Alright, let's go!"

Just like that Chloe was gone and Beca was sitting there on the pullout couch confused and trying to calm all the emotions that seem to just act out when she's around Chloe. Beca had always prided herself on being able to bury her emotions so she would never have to exactly feel anything. When she was around Chloe though, it was like she felt everything, Chloe brought out emotions and feelings within her she didn't even know existed.

Beca didn't want to compare Chloe to Jesse, but she couldn't help not. Jesse had always been someone she could talk to, but he wasn't able to get past all the walls she had put up like Chloe had been. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, but it was easier to shut him down than Chloe. Chloe had those big blue disney style eyes that just one glance sucked her in tore every secret and feeling she wanted to lock away. And if she was somehow able to push past the eyes it was almost no use because Chloe would jut out a lip and Beca was a goner to the pout. She had just never thought of it as anything more than Chloe being her best friend. Now though, she wasn't so sure.

After a moment Beca, pushed herself up off the pull out and headed up to her room where she knew Chloe would be waiting. She was correct in her thought as she walked into her room and saw Chloe standing over by her music collection a finger running along the shelf as she scanned the vast amount of CDs and records. Beca leaned against her doorframe just taking in the sight of Chloe in her dress and taking a moment to appreciate the girl's figure and thanking the dress's designer. She sighed a little bit completely in awe of Chloe's visible back. The smooth skin and lightly tanned skin.

"I thought you'd already be in your pajamas," Beca softly said, which seemed to have taken Chloe by surprise since the girl jumped a bit and then glanced over her shoulder before facing Beca.

Chloe had a hand over her chest to calm herself, "I would be, but I kind of need some help."

Beca's eyebrow raised on it's on, as she gave the girl a confused look.

Chloe turned around again and pulled her hair to the side, giving Beca another view of her back. She looked over her shoulder with a smoldering gaze. "I need you to help me get the clasp undone of the halter. I can't quite figure it out."

Beca pushed herself off the door frame and approached the girl slowly. When Chloe faced forward again Beca gave her hands a quick shake out in hopes of getting rid of the nervous tremble. It was like whenever she was within a certain radius of the girl now she could barely contain herself. She felt like such a horn dog of a teenage boy. As she took her final step to come up behind Chloe, Beca took a deep breath in and released it slowly. She felt herself gain a bit of confidence.

Little did she realize that as she exhaled her breath Chloe could feel it on the back of her neck and the girl shudderd. It was taking every ounce of control not to attack Beca. She knew they had quite a bit to talk about and didn't want to rush anything, nor did she want to be a rebound to her.

"Hold still," Beca said as she raised her hands up slowly to the back of the dress.

Her hands were shaking a little bit as she took the soft material in them. Beca leaned in a little closer so she could see what she was doing, because frankly she had never seen a dress back with such a complicated mechanism. Her breath again was tickling the back of Chloe's neck and Chloe shivered a little with each exhale. It took a little bit but as Beca finally figured out how to unclasp the hooks she also noticed the effect her breaths were having on Chloe. So it was when she released the two ends of the halter back that Beca then let her fingertips gently skim down from Chloe's neck to her shoulders. She could feel Chloe's tumbling under her fingers and she smirked to herself finally gaining confidence at having some control in a situation.

"Are you ok?" Her voice low and husky.

"Yeah," Chloe airly replied stepping away from Beca and turning around to face the girl. She reached for her sleep shirt which was a shirt Chloe had stolen Beca's first year at Barden claiming it was too oversized for the alt girl and that she would trip in the circus tent and slipped it on over her dress. "Did you have fun today and tonight at your party?" Chloe asked as she tugged her dress from underneath.

Beca also had grabbed her sleep shirt and shorts and was busy changing too as she answered Chloe who was in the adjoining bathroom washing her face of her makeup and brushing her teeth.

"Yeah it was great until Jesse had to be such a dinglesnot about it all," she huffed.

Chloe turned while brushing her teeth and held her toothbrush to the side as she looked at Beca and asked "Why did you never tell me you and Jesse were having issues?" Her voice a little hurt.

Beca wasn't sure how to answer her at all about this, mostly because she too often wondered why she hadn't ever said anything. After tonight though a new reason started to form in her head and she hoped Chloe would understand or at least be able to translate her thoughts if they came out as muddled as they were in her head at the moment.

Beca grabbed a makeup remover cloth before answering.

"To be honest at first I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure what was really going on and I didn't want you to worry," her eyes making contact with Chloe's in the mirror as Chloe spit out the foam.

"But?"

Somehow Chloe had the gift to always know when there would be more.

"But," She hesitated a second, Chloe was patient though and her gaze was transmitting nothing but compassion and understanding. "But then I realized tonight there was more to it. I was scared to tell you, because I've always had feelings for you but never fully known them?" Her brow furrowing in concentration. "I mean I didn't want to make you a rebound or anything, but like to know what I was feeling was mutual or that like I wasn't just imagining things." She hesitated again not sure if she was making sense.

Chloe nodded though with a smile. "It's ok Becs, I think I know what you're trying to say and even though I'm a little hurt you wouldn't share something like that with me I think I get your reasoning. I just hope though that now we can just be completely open and honest with each other. Especially," she paused, "when it comes to our feelings."

Beca nodded as they both headed to her bed after they were both washed up, Chloe climbing in first and then Beca. They faced each other and stared into each other's eyes.

"Chloe?" Her voice a light whisper?

"Mmm?" Chloe hummed.

"Why didn't you tell me about you doing burlesque?"  
"I didn't want you to think I was being slutty, plus part of it was a surprise." Beca's eyebrows quirked in question.

"Well I had gotten tickets for you and the rest of the Bellas to come see a performance tomorrow night for your birthday…" She trailed her voice off.

"Did the other girls know?"

"Yeah, they thought it would be a cool thing to go to and wanted to surprise you also."

"Oh," her mouth hung open in an o. "Can we still go?" Chloe waited, she could tell Beca had more to say. Beca's eyes looked away from Chloe for a second and then back to them. "I want to see, because I trust you Chloe and I don't think you're a slut at all."

Chloe leaned forward and pecked Beca on the nose, "of course, and thank you Beca." She reached out and nudged Beca's shoulder to push her onto her back, which Beca complied. Chloe then scooted closer and snuggled into Beca draping an arm over the girls mid section and Beca wrapped an arm around Chloe holding her tight also.

They exchanged goodnights and a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep. Both in agreement that it was one of the best night's sleep they'd ever had.

A/N: It's more of a question than a note...Has anyone ever written fanmail to either Brittany or Anna?


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the absence from this fic, I had some other ideas that took over and I got a little stuck in my head on what song Chloe is going to have a routine to...and even though I'm not quite sure yet I thought I'd fill in with a short little fluffy moment. Sooooo let me know if you have any ideas? And thanks for all the favorites and follows and comments! They're great and heartwarming!_

The next morning Beca woke up and opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were met with crystal clear blue eyes staring into her own. A smile crept up onto her face as memories of last night slowly started to replay. Not that her and Chloe did anything other than just cuddle in bed last night, but to the small DJ it had been perfect.

Chloe's face mirrored Beca's with a smile of her own, "Hi." Her voice soft and like a gentle caress this morning.

"Hi," Beca replied reaching forward to place her hand over Chloe's which was resting between their bodies.

Chloe's eyes flickered down at Beca's hand resting on her own. Her smile grew a little larger. She knew that Beca was never really one to initiate contact so this was kind of a big deal. It warmed her heart to know the brunette was to the level of comfort with her now that was she the one who had initiated quite a few of their physical contact moments in the past 24 hrs.

Her eyes flickered back up to meet Beca's. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Beca laughed. "That was the best birthday ever!" Her voice sincere, then it paused before quietly adding, "with the exception of Jesse's blow out…can I just say it was awkward?"

Chloe nodded, "Oh totes," she paused before continuing. "No use dwelling on it now though, all we can do is move forward."

Looking into Chloe's eyes Beca agreed with her. The girl always knew what to say to make her feel better and lift her spirits. She always had so much confidence with herself and in Beca to where always found herself believing Chloe. She knew Chloe would never lie to her. She might not tell her everything all the time, but eventually she always let her know what was going on.

Beca snuggled closer to Chloe so their legs started to tangle together.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Beca asked her eyebrows shooting up and giving Chloe a hopeful stare.

"I wish we could, but eventually someone is going to disturb the peace, pluuuuuus tonight I'm taking you guys all to the club where I've been performing."

Beca's eyes grew huge and she got a weird sort of pervy smile on her face. "Ohhh, So I get to see my girl work it tonight?"

Chloe laughed but then suddenly stopped as she thought about what Beca had just said. Her girl?

"Your girl?" Chloe asked with a perfect brow arching up in question.

Beca's eyes flickered down to where her hand was drawing unknown doodles on the back of Chloe's hand. She looked back up into Chloe's eyes a little insecure.

"I-I meh-mean only if you want to be?" Her voice soft and in question.

Chloe knew what her answer was, but she decided to play with Beca a little bit, so she waited and took a few moments as if to think it over. She could tell that her pause was making Beca nervous, especially when the brunette's eyes started to shift between hers quickly and anxiously.

Chloe couldn't stop the smile that took over her face, "of course I want to be your girl Beca!"

She started giggling as Beca let out a huge breath and then mumbled out a "took long enough."

"You just have to work harder for all this," Chloe said taking her hand from under Beca's and gesturing to her body in a teasing motion.

Beca let out a slight laugh and then leaned forward to lay a peck on Chloe's forehead. As she moved back to her spot on the pillow the door flung open.

"Alright pitches, are you appropriate? Cuz it's time for breakfast!" Amy shouted from the doorway. "I'd come in, but I don't know what kind of scissor action you two are in….."

"We're not doing any scissoring Amy," Beca huffed out, clearly annoyed that the Aussie would interrupted a slightly intimate moment with Chloe.

"Rooooiiiiiiight, well, when you two are done with not scissoring, breakfast is waiting!" The Aussie said who started to leave but then her voice came again, "By the way I'm leaving the door open so you're going to have to keep down the noise of your lady loving now!"

"OH MY GOSH! JUST LEAAAAVE!" Beca shrieked much to Chloe's amusement.

Chloe sat up much to Beca's groan of protest.

"Wheeere are you going?" Her voice whiny and needy.

"To the bathroom and then to eat?" Chloe said a little surprised by Beca's voice, but yet super amused.

"But you're letting her wiiiin." Beca whined again.

"Hmm…" Chloe hummed in thought. "No I think I'm letting my hunger win actually." She looked down at her girl friend. "Now quit whining and let's go eat!" Chloe said poking Beca lightly on the nose. "Otherwise I might have to rethink being your girl."

Beca's eyes shot open in fear and hopped up out of bed. "Well what are you waiting for?! Let's go eat!"

Chloe laughed as she followed her girlfriend out of her room.

The rest of the girls were sitting around the kitchen table eating the breakfast buffet that neither Chloe or Beca knew who made. They weren't about to question it and knowing that if this involved Fat Amy she probably had some boyfriends prepare the spread for the girls. Beca handed Chloe a plate and then grabbed one for herself as they loaded their plates with scrambled eggs, hash browns, bacon, and waffles. The duo walked over and sat down by each other at the table while the rest of the Bellas who were awake were chatting away at the table.

"Sooo I see you're not partaking in having any sausage this morning?" Fat Amy commented to Beca.

Beca picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite before replying. "I've never really been much of a sausage fan." Not really realizing the intentions of Fat Amy's question and her answer.

Fat Amy tried to keep her face neutral and not break out laughing. "Interesting."

Beca shrugged her shoulders and kept eating the food sitting on her plate. She did overhear CR mumble something to Fat Amy though about "seeing it sooner though."

Chloe couldn't help but giggle since she clearly heard and understood the statements that were being made unlike her girlfriend sitting next to her. The idea of Beca being her girlfriend made her smile grow even bigger, although it diminished a little bit because she wasn't sure when her and Beca would tell the rest of the Bellas about their change in status.

The one draw back of being in a group with a bunch of girls is that some of them are very observant, especially the Aussie. Who had seen Chloe's smile grow and then die a bit.

"Hey ginga! You ok? You look like you just found out someone spit in your eggs." She paused and saw everyone question the eggs a bit. "Don't worry guys, just a statement."

Chloe's eyes darted around as the attention was pushed back onto her after everyone was satisfied their eggs were ok. She had to think quickly, since she wanted Beca to be the one to tell everyone when she was ready.

"Uhh," hesitation was present in her voice. "Well I just noticed that Stacie and Aubrey are still not awake yet?"

All the girls looked around having forgotten that they were missing two Bellas at the breakfast table.

"Well I guess I didn't notice she wasn't with us, I thought she was here since she wasn't sleeping in the living room this morning," CR stated.

Everyone looked around at each other trying to gage what the others were thinking. Fat Amy leaned forward and the other girls did too.

"You don't think that they….?" She paused. "You know…."

Right as she was going to continue on with the possibilities of where the two girls were and what they could be doing or had done. The missing two walked into the room.

"Well look what the caaaat dragged in," CR commented. The rest of the Bellas whipped their heads towards the doorway where the girls were entering.

"And by dragged, she means it literally looks like you two were attacked by one and dragged." Fat Amy adds in comment. Referencing to the disheveled appearances.

The two girls started to blush as they grabbed plates and started to load them with food.

"Sooo who's excited for Chloe's show tonight?" Beca asked trying to get the heat off the two girls who clearly had a good time last night.

All the girls chorused a "yes!"

Breakfast continued on with just little jabs here and there at each other. When they finished all the girls headed into the living room intent on relaxing the rest of the morning and afternoon by watching a couple of movies.


	12. Chapter 12

Beca was excited. Well more than excited, she couldn't really put a label on all the emotions she was feeling at the moment as she rode with all the Bellas to the club where Chloe was performing tonight. Feeling just wasn't her thing, or at least it wasn't until she met Chloe. She was nervous, anxious, excited, and possibly a little turned on. Beca wasn't sure what to expect, but she had seen Burlesque the movie today with all the girls and she had to give Christina Aguilera…the girl had some major pipes and the movie more or less shined a new light for Beca.

Jesse had made it sound so dirty and Chloe was working as a stripper. The girls had asked Chloe if her club was like the one in the movie and she said the girls would have to wait to find out. Beca had scoffed saying that it wasn't fair to answer a question like that. Honestly though, the suspense was overwhelming to Beca. She hoped it would be like the movie, at least for the outfits. The thought of seeing Chloe in one of those was for sure appealing.

Beca was yanked from her inner thoughts about Burlesque, outfits, and Chloe when Fat Amy all of a sudden yelled out. "We're here pitches!" And scrambled from the car.

Beca shook her head and got out of the back of the taxi she had ridden in with CR, Fat Amy, Stacie and Aubrey. She smiled at Stacie and Aubrey, clearly something was going on with those two and frankly she was cool with it. Seeing Aubrey actually genuinely smile was something she could deal with and not her usual uptight hold on everything.

Her eyes followed the girls to the building they were going into where the Burlesque club was. The club's name Hedonic was lit by lights and on the side of the brick building. She pulled her phone from her pocket as she made her way into the club following the girls. The name was different and so she decided to look it up and see what the meaning was.

Hedonic  
Of, relating to, or marked by pleasure.

Beca stared at the word and definition and smirked. Of course Chloe would get a job here, she was practically the living breathing definition of the word.

Walking into the club, the girls were ushered to a reserved area towards the front of the stage. Their table was right up in the front center and the girls eagerly sat down while Beca looked around trying to take it all in. It was almost like she was stepping into the movie they had watched that afternoon she thought to herself.

The bar had muscular guys wearing black vests with no shirts underneath and probably more eyeliner than freshman Beca used to wear. Waitresses were wandering around with booty shorts that rivaled some of the pairs that Stacie owned and were wearing black corsets as well. A perky blonde approached their table to take down their drink orders for them and she had been pretty attentive with Beca. All the girls noticed this which as the girl walked away got Beca a much earned elbow in the side from Fat Amy with a remark about getting her an additional late bday present.

Beca rolled her eyes at the girls and crossed her arms over her chest slumping down into her seat letting her sight look forward to the stage. Her brow quirked in amusement at the current performance which was some sort of contortionist shit in her opinion. It quickly went to somewhere between confusion and disgust though when the twin girls bent and twisted into the weirdest human pretzel positions Beca has ever witnessed.

It wasn't long before their waitress came back with their drinks and also slipped a napkin discretely into Beca's lap with her number on it. Thankfully she didn't have much time to dwell on the awkwardness of the situation since the current contortionist performance was ending and the next one would be starting. Beca leaned forward a little and leaned her crossed arms on the table in front of her.

The lights had gone off and the curtains had fallen. All of a sudden there was snapping and the lights slowly came up a little and you could make out the silhouettes of several girls on the stage. One of the girl's moved forward her voice low and full as she used the rhythm of the snapping to help her rap flow.

 _"Where's all mah soul sistas_  
 _Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas"_

A little light flickered on to the side pit to where the band was and some drums started as the three other silhouettes started to sing and harmonize.

 _"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_  
 _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista"_

Another girl stepped forward clearly taking the first verse of the number. Beca had to admit she had a pretty good voice.

 _"He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_  
 _Struttin' her stuff on the street_  
 _She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh"_

The girl had strutted around the stage dancing and shimmying as she sang. As the chorus came the other two that were still in the background as shadows came in harmonizing a little stronger. Beca smirked recognizing a voice coming through that she would know anywhere. Beca's eyes scanned between the two and wasn't exactly sure which one was Chloe, but she knew she was in this number.

 _"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_  
 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_  
 _Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_  
 _Creole lady Marmalade"_

The girl who had opened the number came forward again clearly the rapper of this little group.

 _"What What, What what"_

The second girl answered with:

 _"ooh oh"_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

Rapper girl. _"yea yea yea yea"_

Another girl stepped forward bringing in the next verse so there was only one girl left in the shadows as a dancing silhouette.

 _"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_  
 _Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_  
 _On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak_  
 _yeah"_

They got to the chorus again and the two girls were dancing in sync and the one in back still in shadows was mirroring the moves also.

 _"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_  
 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_  
 _Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_  
 _Creole lady Marmalade_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi"_

The rapper girl came forward and really got into her rap as she walked between the two other girls as they danced while she brought it.

 _"yea yea uh_  
 _He come through with the money in the garter belts_  
 _I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_  
 _We independent women, some mistake us for whores_  
 _I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours_  
 _Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_  
 _Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_  
 _wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes_  
 _4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge"_

The three other girls interrupted again in perfect harmony.

 _"hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas"_

The rapper picked up again taking over control.

 _"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_  
 _by the case the meaning of expensive taste_  
 _if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_  
 _Mocha Chocalate-a what?_  
 _Creole Lady Marmalade_  
 _One more time C'mon now_  
 _Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade…"_

The band picked up a little as the girls came in with a chorus of  
 _"I'm on a loooove"_

It was while this chorus was going that Beca was knocked back in her seat by a couple of things. One being the last girl being revealed and to Beca's delight and shock it was Chloe. Chloe's hair was big. Big ginger main of curls. She was also in one of the most appetizing looking corsets that Beca had ever seen. Chloe's figure was shining, smooth legs running for more miles than Beca could ever hope to run, tiny waste and a cleavage that Beca had to check her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. She definitely was a boob man.

The next thing that was blowing Beca's mind was the power in the riffs that Chloe was showing. Of course Chloe would take the Christina part in the song and the ginger was definitely keep up with original singer in the power and skill. She jumped into her part.

 _"hey Hey Hey!_  
 _Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth"_

Beca couldn't help her eyes roaming over Chloe as she touched herself as she sang out.

 _"color of cafe au lait alright_  
 _Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_  
 _More-more-more"_

A different girl came forward.

"N _ow he's back home doin' 9 to 5"_

The first girl to take a verse jumped in next.

 _"Sleepin' the grey flannel life. "_

Then it was Chloe again really bringing in more of her range and power. Beca's mouth dropped open. She had never heard Chloe belt it out like this. Not even that but the sex appeal was radiating off the girl like an inferno that Beca wanted to fall into and burn up in. The dance moves that Chloe was doing was just jaw dropping. Not in anyway stripper, but definitely had sexual prowl to them.

 _"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_  
 _More-more-more"_

The girls harmonized the rest of the song out.

 _"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_  
 _Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_  
 _Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_  
 _Creole lady Marmalade_

 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_  
 _Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)"_

When the girls finished their number the round of applause were huge as the girls exited to the back off the stage. The next number started, but Beca wasn't paying attention. Her mind was still reeling and exploding after watching Chloe's performance. She couldn't wait to see her now! Hoping the girl only had one number to perform for the night.

Jesse had been completely off with what he had said the club was like. The club was kind of high class sexy in Beca's opinion. She just couldn't believe how similar to the movie the place was. How some performances the girls sang and other ones the girls just lip-sync and danced to. It was truly something else to see it live though. To see Chloe be a part of it.

Speaking of the ginger, next thing Beca knew two hands were snaking over her shoulders in an embrace. She smiled and turned her head to meet Chloe's smile with her own.

"Sooo…" The ginger's voice husked into her ear lowly a little huskier than normal just from her belting number.

Beca turned her body more and Chloe took it as an invitation to sit on her lap and she wrapped an arm around the little DJ. "Oh my Gosh Chlo! You were sooooo amazing!" Beca gushed.

Chloe giggled a little and by this time a lot of the other girls started complimenting her on her performance as well.

"Yeah Gingahhh I didn't know you could jiggle without your juice!" Amy said.

"Definitely some hot stuff happening there," Stacie said letting her eyes go up and down which only got her an elbow to the side.

Chloe laughed at her friends and thanked them all for making it. Her hand that wasn't doing anything started playing with the pocket on Beca's shirt. She saw a napkin and pulled it out before Beca realized what was happening. Chloe read the name and number and held it up in front of Beca's face with an arched brow.

"Seems like you've met Candy?"

"Yeah, not by choice," Beca groaned out. "That girl is super pushy."

Chloe laughed a little and tucked the napkin back in the pocket and gave it a little pat. "I'll let you hold onto that in case you want to give it a little nibble or taste later."

Beca rolled her eyes, "That is one thing I won't be doing."

Chloe giggled again and took Beca's hand getting up and pulling the girl along with her.

"Come with me, I want to show you around."


	13. Chapter 13

Beca followed behind Chloe like an obedient puppy following it's owner. Looking around with wide eyes as she was led through a dressing room area with scantily clad women getting ready for their next numbers as Chloe tugged her along to the back and up some stairs. Beca could only just faithfully follow and tried now to stair too much at the semi revealing ensemble outfit that Chloe was wearing. Her eyes couldn't help drifting down to Chloe's ass and the cut of the bottoms that just made Chloe's ass just look too good to put into words.

They were about halfway up the spiral staircase when Beca tugged on Chloe's hand to stop her for a second.

"Where are we going?" Beca's voice a little hesitant as she saw a little determination in Chloe's bright blue eyes.

Chloe paused for a second before replying, "I want to show you my favorite spot here." A smile was growing on the redheads face and Beca couldn't deny the girl anything especially when a smile or puppy eyes were involved and both were starting to form.

"Ok ok," Beca's words rushing out before the puppy eyes could be in full effect. "I was just curious to where we were headed is all."

Chloe's eyes immediately brightened to a warm smile. "Don't worry Beca, it's just up the stairs, so it's not much further." Her voice lowered and got a little husky. "I have a little surprise waiting for you."

Beca's eyes shot up and a small smile was itching to grow on her lips. "You have a surprise for me?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Chloe replied giving a little wink. "Come on."

Chloe grabbed onto Beca's arm and turned to keep climbing the stairs. At the top of the stairs Chloe walked over to a door and opened it revealing a roof top. Beca's mouth dropped open a little at the sight of all the city lights down below them. She had walked out towards the edge of the roof and leaned against the short wall her gaze looking out at the city.

When Beca didn't feel Chloe's presence next to her after a while she looked over her shoulder to see Chloe plugging in a cd player to an outlet on the wall.

"Uhh," Beca's voice wavered with uncertainty at what Chloe was doing. "Chloe," The redhead hummed in acknowledgement and continued with grabbing a chair and setting it near the wall by the door before closing the door. "What exactly are you doing?"

When Chloe was happy with the placement of where the chair was she turned back to Beca with a smile. She stood next to the chair and let her hand rest on the back of the chair and with the other she ushered to the chair.

"Come sit down," Chloe said completely ignoring Beca's question of what she had been doing.

Beca wasn't sure what was happening and walked slowly forward hesitating slightly as she got closer. Chloe waited patiently at the chair a bright and secretive smile remaining on her face. When Beca paused for the third time on her way over to the chair she was close enough for Chloe to reach out to gently grasp her arm to tug her to the chair to sit.

Chloe smirked down at Beca when she finally sat down. Beca looked up with a questioning brow and gulped when she made eye contact with the predatory look in Chloe's gaze. She started to run her hands up and down on her jean covered thighs out of nerves and to try and make her hands stop sweating as she felt her temperature start to rise. It seemed that only Chloe could give her a look to turn her into a puddle of horny nerves.

Beca coughed trying to ease the tension rising in her. "Soo," her voice dragged off.

Chloe smiled down at the girl as her hand that was resting on the back of the chair moved to Beca's shoulder as she moved to be in front of Beca.

"So you're probably wondering what's happening right?" Her voice low and husky and she slowly started to move to sit on Beca's lap straddling the small girls thighs facing her not breaking eye contact.

Beca nodded and gulped again not trusting her voice to answer afraid it would crack like a pubescent boy. The girl of her dreams was straddling her thighs. Forearms resting on her shoulders as her hands were now starting to play with the baby hairs at the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered a little at the gentle sensations of Chloe's hands in her hair.

"Well," Chloe drawled out the l's biting down on her tongue and looking over Beca with open want in her eyes. "Last night I was interrupted in the middle of my song and I really wanted to finish it. I found a different song though that I'm going to sing for you though," Chloe's voice dropped super low and somehow was growing more husky to the point where Beca's mouth had suddenly become drier than a desert that hadn't seen rain in years. "This one is a new lady jam of mine," her husky voice drifted off at the end and Beca stared slack jawed as Chloe just smirked.

One of Chloe's hands left it's ministrations at the back of Beca's head and reached into her corset top to pull out a small remote. She turned and pointed the remote to the cd player a few feet away. Beca took the window of an opportunity to look down and appreciate the ample amount of cleavage that was popping from the top of Chloe's corset. She had zoned out fantasizing about what she'd like to do with the hidden flesh globes that she didn't realize music had started playing until the cleavage started getting closer as Chloe leaned in.

Chloe leaned in not quite touching her chest to Beca's but had her mouth even with Beca's ear as she husked in a throaty low voice the beginning lyrics of the song she had chosen to privately sing for Beca.

 _"You make it look like it's magic"_

Beca shivered has Chloe's warm breath caressed her ear. Her breathing started to come out in short pants. Never in a million years did she ever think that a situation much like last night would ever happen again, especially when both girls were mostly sober. The one drink Beca had wasn't nearly enough to give the little DJ even a buzz.

 _'Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you"_

She could feel Chloe's breath as she moved her head from her ear down her neck just under her ear. It was all so sensual and she could only grab on to the tops of Chloe's thighs when she felt the gingers hands start to snake up her sides to the tops of her shoulders as Chloe leaned back a little and letting her dark gaze penetrate Beca's steely blue eyes.

 _"I'm never confused_  
 _Hey, hey_  
 _I'm so used to being used"_

Beca's fingers flexed in their grip when she felt Chloe start to move her hips to begin her private lap dance singing performance.

 _"So I love when you call unexpected_  
 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected_  
 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_  
 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah"_

Chloe's hands wandered over Beca's shoulder's and gripped the back of the chair to use it a little as stability to start rolling her body and grinding a little harder into Beca as the girl just sat their clearly turned on and unable to do anything but just let it happen.

' _Cause, girl, you're perfect"_

Chloe winked at Beca.

 _"You're always worth it"_

One of her hands moved to Beca's shoulder.

 _"And you deserve it"_

Another playful wink had Beca's stomach fluttering and she could feel a tingling start turning into a dull throb.

 _"The way you work it_  
 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)_  
 _Girl, you earned it, yeah"_

Chloe reached with her hand for one of Beca's hands and moved it to her waist and then moved the other to the other side of her waist. She used Beca's hands holding her and gripped the back of the chair again to lean back in a sensual grind move that really only drew attention to her cleavage for Beca again.

 _"You know our love would be tragic (oh, yeah)_  
 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind, mind, mind"_

Chloe rose up a little from sitting on Beca's lap and moved to open Beca's legs so her legs were spread as far as she could while Chloe spun around so her back was to Beca as she began grinding her ass into Beca's own core creating a sweet friction that left Beca hissing her approval as Chloe continued to dance and sing her hands gripping Beca's thighs for support and to keep them spread.

 _"We live with no lies_  
 _Hey, hey_  
 _You're my favorite kind of night"_

Chloe shifted more of her balance and weight to one side as she let the other hand start to run up and down Beca's thigh getting close to the throbbing ache that Beca couldn't control.

 _"So I love when you call unexpected_  
 _'Cause I hate when the moment's expected"_

Chloe shifted herself to straddle just one of Beca's legs as she spun to face the girl staring hard into the smaller girls eyes conveying the need and want she felt for her as she started to grind her own core on Beca's thigh. It was starting to overwhelm Beca, hearing Chloe's siren of a voice and having the girl of her newest fantasies grinding herself in her lap, her hands reached for Chloe's waist.

 _"So I'ma care for you, you, you"_

One of Chloe's hands started wandering up the thigh she wasn't riding on and got teasingly close to wear Beca wanted and craved pressure and friction.

 _"I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah"_

Chloe's hand gripped hard onto Beca's leg as Chloe had pulled her forward a little so her ass was close to the edge of the seat, but it more or less made it easier access for Chloe to move forward with her knee and press it into where Beca needed and wanted. As soon as Beca felt Chloe's knee pressing into her she threw her head back with a guttural growl leaving her mouth.

 _'Cause, girl, you're perfect_  
 _You're always worth it_  
 _And you deserve it_  
 _The way you work it"_

Chloe was panting now as her own needs and wants were building.

 _'Cause, girl, you earned it (shit)_  
 _Girl, you earned it, yeah"_

Beca couldn't help but hope the song would never end, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to ravish the vixen on her lap.

 _"On that lonely night_  
 _We said it wouldn't be love_  
 _But we felt the rush_  
 _It made us believe it was only us (only us)_  
 _Convinced we were broken inside (shit), inside (shit)"_

As the song came to a close and Chloe's voice finished the two girls held eye contact for about two whole seconds before Beca grabbed for the back of Chloe's head and yanked the girl forward crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

She knew she and Chloe had talked about taking things slow for fear of making Chloe a rebound, but Beca knew in her heart that Chloe would never be a rebound. That Chloe never could be a rebound for her. It was always Chloe. It would always be Chloe.

Jesse had more or less been a spur of moment choice that led to Chloe. She didn't regret dating Jesse. Their relationship had been good at first, but it was through the relationship with him when she really noticed where her feelings rested. Who and what she craved in life. She felt bad that it didn't work out, but she knew the passion just never was there like it was with Chloe. Like it was right now as the redhead was still grinding her body into Beca as their tongues dueled for dominance. They broke a part both panting for air.

Chloe's chest was heaving and Beca's eyes couldn't help but for what seemed like the hundredth time watch the girls chest rise and fall.

Her eyes whipped up when she heard Chloe giggle.

"You're such a teenage boy."

"I can't help it that I'm a boob guy." Beca smirked.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't forgotten about my ficts! I'm working on both slowly. I have to confess that I have some issues with my hands with makes typing difficult at times for me because my hands tire really easily and go numb at times. I have what seems to be carpal tunnel syndrome so I may potentially be having surgery sometime soon...I apologize that I'm slow...I'm quite scared honestly because I'm still in my early 20s...soo...please bare with me through this...I am going to continue these and I have maaaaany more ficts up in my head it's just difficult to type them out...I will though because I appreciate all the comments and views and likes! Makes it all worth it!**

 **Song choice for this chapter was Earned it by The Weeknd**


End file.
